My Short Stories
by Veoryxocie
Summary: 'Kimi to Yoru to Namida' Sequel/"Aku menyerahkan ini secara langsung karena aku menghormatimu, datanglah!"/"Baiklah aku akan datang, aku harap aku akan menjadi tamu spesial di hari pertunanganmu Sasuke."/ The first time I was heartbroken, I was continuously searching for a way to lose the pain. OOC, Typos, RnC Minnaa
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer © Sebenernya Naruto milik saya namun semua berubah saat negara api mulai menyerang *dicekik Kishi sensei**

**My Short Stories © Veoryxocie**

**Pairing : SasuSaku, Slight SasuHina**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort (maybe -,-)**

**Warning : OOC, Abal, Alur gak jelas+kecepetan, Bikin muntah, Karangan amatir, Typo(s) berterbangan, dan kecacatan lainnya.**

**HARD WARNING : Don't Like Don't Read OK!**

**Douzo~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**'My Short Stories'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Helaan nafas keluar dari bibirnya yang berpoleskan _lipgloss_–yang sedikit sudah pudar– berwarna pink. Lama menunggu kendaraan yang akan mengantar kepulangannya tak kunjung menampakkan lampu sorotnya. Hari yang semakin larut, membuat gadis pemilik manik hijau cerah itu menerawang ke langit senja.

"Dasar bodoh…" umpatnya pelan yang entah Ia tunjukkan pada siapa?

Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian beberapa akhir ini. Gadis itu masih terdiam melihat jalanan di depannya, hanya ada dia seorang di halte bus itu. Setelah lumayan lama menunggu akhirnya sebuah bus berwarna putih gading berhenti didepannya. Tanpa pikir panjang, gadis bermahkotakan rambut merah muda sebahu itu langsung berdiri dan menuju pintu bus yang terbuka secara otomatis.

Setelah menemukan tempat duduk yang tepat, Sakura memandang nanar pemandangan yang tersiar lewat jendela kaca itu. Otaknya mulai menampilkan slide-slide memori yang ia alami tadi siang…

.

.

**Flash back :**

"Nee… Sakura ayolah! Kau kenal 'kan dengannya?" Ino–gadis berambut pirang pudar itu masih merengek pada Sakura–sahabatnya. Teman pemilik warna mata biru safir itu terlihat tak acuh dan lebih memokuskan diri pada rak buku didepannya.

"Aku tidak kenal Ino, dan bisakah kau sedikit tenang. Kita ada di perpustakaan _Pig_." Dengan kesal Sakura menarik buku bersampul warna ungu dari rak secara kasar. Dan berjalan meninggalkan Ino yang mulai menggerutu tidak jelas.

"Tapi dia mengenalmu _Forehead_…" ucap Ino setengah berteriak karena ditinggalkan. Sontak seluruh penghuni perpustakaan itu menoleh menatap _horror_ pada pemilik rambut blonde itu. Namun tak Ino Hiraukan.

"Jangan bercanda _Pig_… sekarang siapa yang sok tahu?" Sakura menarik kursi duduk dan menghempaskan bokongnya pelan, membuka buku yang akan menjadi bahan skripsinya tahun ini.

"Namanya Sasuke 'kan?" ceplos Ino tiba-tiba. Sakura hanya menatap sahabatnya yang mengambil posisi duduk didepannya itu dengan raut–lumayan–terkejut. Ino menyeringai kecil menyadarai perubahan ekspresi Sakura.

"Hhh… terserah, aku tidak mau membahas lagi soal ini." Sakura kembali berkutat dengan bukunya dan menampilkan wajah serius. Tapi gadis itu sebenanrnya tidak fokus dengan rentetan tulisan yang menempel pada kertas didepannya. Pikirannya melayang menuju hal lain.

"Kau heran kenapa aku bisa tahu?" Tanya Ino lagi. Ia masih belum merasa bahwa Sakura jelas tak mengacuhkannya. Sakura mengerling bosan, tentu dia tahu darimana Ino bisa tahu nama pemuda itu. Ratu _gossip_ selalu tahu bukan?

"Ayolah Sakura, kau bisa cerita padaku. Atau jangan-jangan kau masih menaruh perasaan pada mantanmu itu?" pertanyaan Ino berhasil membuat Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya secara total dari buku ditangannya. Sakura menghela nafas berat. Percuma menghindari topik pembicaraan yang jelas-jelas menjadi _favorite_ teman _barbie_-nya itu.

"Itu masa lalu Pig, dan itu sangat menyakitkan. Karena itu bisakah kau tidak mengungkitnya?"

Tatapan Sakura mulai sendu, wajah gadis itu sedikit menunduk mengingat kenangan-kenangan pahit musim panasnya. Ino terdiam, gadis itu tidak tahu harus membalas kata-kata Sakura dengan kalimat yang bagaimana? Memaksa Sakura bercerita berarti akan membuka luka lama gadis itu.

Akhirnya kedua gadis tingkat semester akhir itu mulai sibuk dengan aktifitasnya masing-masing.

Sakura membalik halaman buku yang dipegangnya dengan pelan, mengamati setiap tulisan yang terpatri indah di buku itu. Sedangkan Ino Ia sibuk dengan ponselnya. Tak ada yang memulai percakapan. Dan lagi-lagi Sakura harus terganggu ketika dengan sengaja Ino menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung tangannya.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanya Sakura setengah jengkel. "I-itu…" Ino menunjuk seseorang yang baru saja memasuki wilayah rak buku yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada. _Emerald_ Sakura hanya menatap bosan sosok itu, dan mulai meneruskan lagi aktifitas membacanya.

"Kau tidak ingin menyelesaikan ini Sakura? kau sendiri sadar 'kan kalau dia itu mengikutimu." Sakura tetap diam tak menanggapi pertanyaan Ino. Tapi dalam hati gadis pemilik mata zambrud itu berteriak frustasi. Tentu dia sadar, kelewat sadar malahan.

Namun Sakura berusaha setengah mati menyingkirkan keinginan terbesar hatinya, untuk bertanya pada sosok bertubuh tegap yang kini mulai mengambil tempat duduk tak jauh dari dirinya berada. Masa lalu tetap masa lalu 'kan Haruno?

"Kau mau aku bagaimana?" Ino mengalihkan matanya menatap Sakura yang terlihat merenung. Sebuah lengkungan terlihat di wajah manis Ino saat mengetahui tanda-tanda sahabatnya akan menyerah. "Hampiri dia dan tanyakan kenapa seminggu ini dia selalu berada disekitarmu. Tidak ada kebetulan yang terjadi berulang kali Sakura." Lelah berdebat, akhirnya dengan setengah hati ralat– tidak sepenuh hati, Sakura mengalah dan mulai berdiri memberanikan diri untuk menyapa teman lamanya itu.

Bunyi deritan kursi kayu terdengar untuk yang kesekian kalinya di ruangan penuh buku itu. Sakura menelan ludah dengan susah payah ketika menyadari posisinya kini berada didepan orang yang seakan mau menerkamnya. Inilah yang sakura takutkan, bertemu dengan Sasuke dalam periode yang sudah berbeda. Sekarang dia bukan lagi remaja cengeng. Tapi dia tidak tahu harus berkata seperti apa? Sangat sadar akan kehadiran Sakura mata sekelam malam itu menatap datar orang didepannya. Meghela nafas–Sakura mulai mebuka mulutnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan Sasuke-san?" tanya Sakura formal. Pemuda dengan nama Sasuke itu tetap pada ekspresinya. "Sadar juga kau akhirnya," jawab pemuda itu melenceng dari pertanyaan.

"Aku tahu benar sifatmu itu, kau tidak suka bertele-tele. Jadi katakan saja langsung alasanmu." Sasuke menyeringai tipis, entah kenapa dia rindu membuat gadis didepannya itu penasaran dengan kemisteriusannya? "Aku masih punya waktu… aku tahu kau melakukan ini untuk temanmu itu." Sakura menggeram kesal mendengar jawaban Sasuke yang dari tadi tidak ada yang benar–menurutnya. Mata Sasuke melirik pada seeorang yang dari tadi berpura-pura membaca buku bersampul ungu. Dan Sasuke tahu benar, gadis blonde itu tengah menguping pembicaraan-nya.

"Jadi kau ingin dianggap _stalker_ eh?" tanya Sakura untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Sasuke tersenyum sinis, mungkin beberapa minggu terakhir ini dia memang terlihat seperti _stalker_. Membuntuti mantan kekasihnya secara terang-terangan, tapi tentu dengan maksud dan tujuan yang sudah jelas.

"Aku tidak akan menjelaskannya disini, nanti malam kau ada acara?" Baiklah, untuk ukuran mereka yang memiliki masa lalu buruk, kedua orang itu cukup akrab. Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya, memandang heran pada sosok yang kini menatapnya dalam. "Untuk apa?" tanya Sakura mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain. Masih cukup menyakitkan baginya kalau harus memandang mata itu.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan," jawab Sasuke memandang Sakura, gadis didepannya itu banyak berubah. Tanpa dia sadari tatapannya melembut. "Jadi kau masih akan mengikutiku?" Sakura melirik Sasuke sekilas, tapi Ia langsung menarik mundur _emerald_-nya itu ketika sadar Sasuke menatapnya. Sasuke tersenyum sambil mendengus.

"Entahlah? Aku tunggu di café dekat kampusmu jam delapan malam ini," jawab Sasuke. Pemuda bermata onyx itu mulai mengambil ancang-ancang untuk pergi. Tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan lagi Sakura memilih diam menatap Sasuke yang mulai pergi. Tapi gadis itu langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berlari mengejar Sasuke, menggenggam tangan besar pemuda itu untuk menghentikan langkahnya. Sasuke yang sadar tangannya ditarik akhirnya menoleh kebelakang, memandang seorang gadis yang wajahnya tertutupi helaian rambut _pink_ pendeknya.

"Berjanjilah kau akan menjelaskan semua," tanya Sakura sambil tertunduk. Tidak… dia tidak boleh melakaukan ini. Dia sudah berjanji bahwa Ia akan melupakan semua. Tapi perasaan selalu tidak bisa dibohongi bukan?

"Hn." Hati Sakura bergetar mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Tidak, seharusnya dia meminta penjelasan dari orang yang sudah jelas bukan siapa-siapanya sekarang. Gadis berambut merah jambu itu hanya menunduk ketika Sasuke sudah berada jauh darinya.

Ino yang sedari tadi hanya melihat, langsung menghampiri Sakura dan menepuk pelan pundak temannya itu. "Sakura…" Tanpa pikir panjang Ino langsung merengkuh Sakura dalam pelukannya, menghangatkan hati gadis musim semi itu sebisa mungkin. Sebersit perasaan menyesal sempat Ino rasakan, seharusnya tadi dia tidak menyuruh Sakura melakukan hal ini. Tapi mungkin dengan ini Sakura bisa lebih jujur dengan perasaannya, pikir Ino. Perasaan bahwa Sakura masih belum bisa sepenuhnya melupakan Sasuke. Secara tak sadar gadis berambut pirang pudar itu memaksa Sakura agar membuka topengnya selama ini.

"Maaf Sakura…" dengan terucapnya kata-kata itu, Ino bisa merasakan bahu Sakura bergetar menahan tangisnya.

**.**

**.**

Sasuke memasuki mobilnya yang Ia parkir di halaman kampus, pemuda itu masih terdiam memegang kemudi setirnya. Matanya melirik tangan kanan di depan wajahnya. Hatinya sedikit menghangat, tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa Ia merindukan sensasi ini. Tangan kecil itu masih dan akan tetap selalu hangat baginya. Tanpa Ia sadari Sasuke tersenyum tipis, tapi Ia langsung menggelengkan pelan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan perasaan yang akan menghambatnya nanti. Benar… Ia hanya rindu, tidak lebih. Ya… semoga saja kau benar Uchiha.

**End Flash Back**

**.**

**.**

Sakura memandang gugup sebuah café didepannya, sudah lewat 10 menit dari perjanjian. Kaki Sakura terasa enggan untuk melangkah. Berulang kali pula Ia memlihat penampilannya sendiri, sebuah gaun _one piece_ berwarna putih membalut tubuh langsingnya. "Hhh…" setelah memantapkan hati, Sakura melangkah memasuki café itu.

Harum makanan serta kopi memasuki indra penciumannya, tanpa membuang waktu lagi mata _emerald_ itu langsung bergerak menelusuri setiap tempat yang bisa ia tangkap. Karena merupakan café umum keadaan di sana sedikit ramai, dan membuatnya harus menyediakan kesabaran ekstra tatkala tidak menemukan sosok yang Ia cari.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu Nona…" tanya salah seorang pelayan sambil mempersilahkan Sakura. "Maaf aku terlambat…" Sakura tersentak merasakan suara yang amat Ia kenali mengalun di dekat telinganya. Sontak _emerald_ itu langsung beralih menatap kebelakang. Sakura dapat melihat orang yang Ia cari sedari tadi tengah sedikit mengatur nafas, mungkin karena berlarian dari tempat parkir.

"Sa-Sasuke."

"Tolong satu tempat untuk kami," ucap Sasuke pada pelayan itu. "Baik," jawab sang pelayan.

"Ayo…!" Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura agar mengikutinya, dan gadis bermata _emerald_ itu hanya menurut. Ia masih tercengan dengan sikap Sasuke yang sedikit lebih dewasa–termasuk dalam penampilannya. Mereka menuju sebuah meja dan tempat duduk yang tepat berada di sebelah jendela.

"Silahkan…" kata pelayan itu ketika mereka sudah berada di tempat duduk. Sasuke terlihat sedang memilih pesanan dan beerapa detik kemudian Ia sudah menutup buku menu itu. "Aku jus tomat." Sakilas mata _onyx_ itu melirik Sakura yang sepertinya juga sudah selesai dengan pilihanya. "Tolong _Cappucino_-nya." Pelayan perempuan tadi mengganguk dan mencatat pesanan Sasuke dan Sakura. Setelah itu Ia pergi untuk membuat pesanannnya.

"Jadi… apa yang ingin kau katakan," tanya Sakura _to the point_, Sasuke tetap memasang wajah datar merespon Sakura, dalam hati pemuda itu sedikit kaget melihat Sakura yang–benar-benar–berubah. Dan membuat pemuda _emo_ itu tersenyum singkat.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" bukan menjawab Sasuke malah mengganti topik. Terlihat jelas pemuda itu sedang tidak ingin terburu-buru dalam urusannya. Tentu hal ini membuat Sakura heran, bukan sifat khas Uchiha eh? "Baik," jawab Sakura sekenanya dengan mengalihkan matanya. Bahkan gadis itu tidak berniat bertanya balik perihal kabar Sasuke. Sadar akan keadaan ini, Sasuke juga tidak mau hal ini berlarut-larut.

"Ini…" Sasuke menyodorkan sebuah benda cantik berwarna putih dengan hiasan di setiap pinggirannya. Sakura mengernyit heran menatap benda yang mirip buku kecil itu, tapi matanya masih cukup jeli untuk tahu benda apa itu. "Untuk apa?" tanya Sakura mulai dengan nada dingin. Sasuke sedikit menghela nafas… "Ini undangan pertunanganku."

'Deg'

Sakura terpaku melihat undangan itu… waktu terasa bergerak lambat, seolah paru-parunya berhenti memasok oksigen dari luar. Ia seperti mengalami _de javu_ tidak tahu harus berkata apa? Di raihnya undangan di atas meja itu dengan tangannya yang sedikit bergetar. Tunggu dulu? Kenapa ia harus kaget mendengar hal ini? Seharusnya Ia senang. Temannya akan berbahagiah… tapi tidak untuk diatas penderitaan barunya. Sakura menatap lekat undangan putih itu, 'Sasuke Uchiha & Hyuuga Hinata'.

"Jadi… kau akan bertunangan?"

"Hn." Perasaan itu datang lagi, runtuh sudah topengnya. Sakit… rasa sakit yang Ia rasakan dulu kini menyergap hatinya. Seolah Ia seperti dihempaskan dari langit. Dan hal yang lebih menyakitkan lagi… menyadari kenyataan bahwa usahanya untuk melupakan Sasuke sudah gagal total.

"Aku menyerahkan ini secara langsung karena aku menghormatimu, datanglah!" Percuma, suara _baritone_ pemuda itu tak sampai ke gendang telinga Sakura, dada perempuan berambut merah jambu itu terlalu sesak untuk membantunya mengeluarkan kata-kata balasan.

"Ja-jadi… kau mengundangku," tanya Sakura dengan suara yang mulai parau. Sasuke mengangguk pelan. Dunia disekitar Sakura seakan berhenti berputar mendapati respon laki-laki didepannya.

Semudah itukah? Terkadang Sakura berpikir mungkin dengan beranjak dewasa Ia akan mengerti. Tapi… sekarang semua terasa rumit. Sakura menghela nafas…

"Douzo, maaf menunggu lama," ucap tiba-tiba pelayan yang mengantarkan pesanan Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Terima kasih."

Sakura memejamkan matanya yang mulai memanas, dia ingin sekali berteriak tapi Ia sudah berjanji akan melupakan semua perasaannya jadi… sekarang mungkin waktunya. Sasuke bahkan sudah mulai melangkah jauh, jadi dia harus bisa…

"Baiklah, aku akan datang. Aku harap aku akan menjadi tamu spesial di hari pertunanganmu Sasuke," Sakura tersenyum… dan hal itu membuat Uchiha bungsu didepannya merasa kurang nyaman. Tapi segera Ia tepis perasaan itu. Sakura menyeruput _Cappucino_ miliknya. Mencoba menenangkan perasaan dengan secangkir minuman hangat itu. Berbeda dengan Sasuke, laki-laki berumur 21 tahun itu terlihat tidak tenang dengan minuman yang Ia pegang. Ia hanya menatap kosong jus tomat favoritenya.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya Sasuke?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba. Dan hal itu berhasil membuat Sasuke mengalihkan matanya menatap _emerald_ didepannya.

"Hn,"

"Apa alasanmu meninggalkanku? Mungkin waktu itu aku mengerti tapi sekarang jadi lebih rumit." Sakura kembali memasang topengnya yang hampir pecah, gadis itu tersenyum. Sejenak Sasuke diam memandang _emerald_ yang tiba-tiba menyedot seluruh perhatiannya, tatapan itu, senyuman itu, ekspresi itu, Ia sangat merindukannya. Cukup… Sasuke langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, warna hijau itu membuatnya ingin memilikinya sekali lagi. Tapi itu sudah tidak bisa tidak boleh malahan, dan Ia sadar akan hal itu.

"Tidak ada alasan khusus, aku menyukainya, hanya itu. Mungkin kau bingung tapi-" Sasuke kembali memandang Sakura yang menatapnya polos. Membuatnya tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya, seolah Ia lupa bagaimana berkosakata dengan baik dalam memberikan sebuah alasan logis. "Tapi apa?" tanya Sakura penasaran, gadis itu sekarang sedang berusaha mengabaikan perasaannya setengah mati.

"Waktu itu mungkin perasaanku bercabang," jawab Sasuke yang sebenarnya sedikit ngawur. "Begitu… aku mengerti, kau ingin mengatakan bahwa kau bosan." Sasuke semakin menatap Sakura lekat. Bukan… bukan itu maksudnya? Entah kenapa, laki-laki itu sedikit lupa alasannya meninggalkan Sakura.

"Itu sudah cukup Sasuke. Ini sudah larut, aku mau pulang." Sasuke langsung beranjak ketika Sakura berdiri, memegangi tangan gadis itu.

"Aku antar." Tawarnya sedikit memaksa. Sakura tersenyum geli… jauh dalam lubuk hatinya Ia rindu diperlakukan seperti ini tapi ini sudah tidak boleh.

"Tidak usah… aku pulang sendiri saja." Sasuke mengernyit tidak suka mendengar jawaban Sakura, dan lagi tindakan Sakura yang langsung melepas pegangan tanganya itu membuatnya sedikit kesal. "Ini sudah malam, tidak baik untukmu." Lagi–Sakura tersenyum menanggapi sikap khawatir Sasuke.

"Sudahlah, aku baik-baik saja. Lagipula kau harus lebih meluangkan waktu untuk acara istimewamu Sasuke."

"Tidak. Aku akan mengantarmu," sergah Sasuke cepat. Sakura hanya melongo mendapat jawaban tegas itu. "Aku pulang sendirian Sasuke, dan jangan memaksaku." Muncul sudah sifat Sakura yang menurut Sasuke asing. Ia sadar tidak bisa memaksa gadis itu lagi. Tanpa memperdulikan raut tidak ikhlas dari Sasuke, gadis bergaun _one piece_ musim panas itu langsung melenggang pergi. Tapi lagi-lagi seseorang memegangi tangannya.

"Setidaknya beritahu aku alamat barumu…" Sakura memandang jauh mata _onyx_ itu, Ia bingung harus menjawab apa? Sakura juga penasaran, kenapa Sasuke menanyakan tempat tinggalnya. Dengan kata lain Sasuke sempat berkunjung ke kediaman lamanya. Melihat keadaan sudah mulai malam dan akan semakin memotong waktunya jika Ia harus berdebat dengan Sasuke.

"Hhh… Baiklah."

**.**

**.**

**.**

'Pukul 21.12'

Itulah waktu yang tertera pada jam tangan Sakura, gadis itu masih menunggu sabar bus yang akan lewat. 'Masih 8 menit lagi,' gumamnya dalam hati. Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Suasana mulai sedikit sepi, jalanan juga sedikit lenggang. Sambil bersenandung kecil melantunkan lagu yang sekarang sedang mengalun lewat headset-nya untuk membunuh perasaan bosannya.

_"Hitori ja nani mo deki nai"_

_(I can't do anything on my own)_

_"Sonna wake ja nai yo ne?"_

_(Don't I know this already?)_

_"Kaze ga fuitara koko kara fumi dasou"_

_(When the wind blows it seems like I can move on)_

Suara lembut Sakura melantun seiringan dengan lirik lagu yang terputar di_ iPod_-nya, mata _emerald_-nya tertutup seolah menikmati desiran angin yang perlahan menyapu wajahnya. Lagi-lagi dia mengabaikan hatinya yang sebenarnya meronta ingin keluar, Ia sudah cukup lelah. Jadi biarkan untuk kali ini saja Ia menikmati rasa sakit yang begitu menyesakkan sambil tersenyum, setetes air mata mulai jatuh dari pelupuk matanya sejak _chorus_ lagu itu mengalun.

_"Kimi mo Yoru mo Namida mo ano hi no yaku soku no zenbu"_

_(You and the night and the tears and all the promise of that day)_

_"Yane made tonde kowarete kieteku"_

_(Have all been broken, flying towards the sky)_

_"Hajimete moratta PIASU no, Kahou wo nakushita zutto"_

_(The first time I was heartbroken, I was continuously searching a way to lose the pain)_

_"Mou yame ni suru yo"_

_(I have given up already)_

_"Kimi no koto ga suki da yo Sayonara"_

_(Goodbye, all my love for you)_

Bibir Sakura berhenti bergerak, gadis pemilik nama lengkap Haruno Sakura itu tersenyum mendengar lirik yang Ia lantunkan sendiri. Rasanya Ia harus bersikap bijak seperti arti lagu yang Ia nayanyikan. Benar… dia sudah bisa melepas Sasuke. Karena sekarang Ia sudah berada di masa depan. Dan tidak ada gunanya mengingat masa lalu yang hanya akan menghambat langkahmu.

5 menit telah berlalu, Sakura memandang semua kendaraan yang lalu lalang. Lalu mata _emerald_ itu menatap pada sebuah mobil hitam yang tiba-tiba berhenti didepaannya. Sedikit merasa terganggu, namun Ia masih tak sadar bahwa yang berada disana dan menunggu bus sendirian hanya dia seorang. Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya ketika kaca mobil itu menurun dan memperlihatkan sosok yang sangat ia kenali sebagai teman satu universitas.

"Ne-Neji?" panggil dan sebutnya pada sosok laki-laki yang kini tengah menghampirinya setelah menutup pintu mobil.

"_Konban wa_…" sapanya kalem. "_Ko-konban wa mo,_" balas Sakura yang agak gugup dan sungkan.

"Naiklah…" Sakura menatap Neji bingung, apa itu sebuah tawaran atau perintah?

"Ti-tidak usah, sebentar lagi busnya datang." Tolak Sakura lembut, bermaksud tak ingin merepotkan teman satu jurusan-nya itu. Neji yang sudah bisa menebak adegan selanjutnya–bahwa gadis itu akan tetap disana dan bersikukuh menolak tawarannya–akhirnya pemuda berambut coklat itu menarik tangan Sakura untuk mengikuti langkahnya menuju mobil yang berada 4 meter dari mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" hardik Sakura sedikit kurang nyaman dengan posisi mereka sekarang. Pemuda bermata lavender itu tersenyum simpul setelah berhasil mendorong Sakura untuk memasuki mobilnya. Sakura tentu tidak tinggal diam, gadis itu mencoba keluar dari dalam mobil.

"Aku akan mengantarmu Haruno-san, tidak baik seorang gadis pulang malam sendirian," jawab Neji sedikit menggunakan logat formal yang dibuat-buat.

"Tapi aku tidak bilang kalau aku mau 'kan Hyuuga-san?" Neji berdecak… beginilah kalau harus berhadapan dengan Sakura. Gadis yang dikenal dingin tehadap semua kalangan laki-laki di kampusnya, minus satu orang.

"Maaf tapi kali ini kau tidak bisa me-no-lak-ku Sakura… sekarang cepat kau masuk."

"He-hei…" Neji mendorong Sakura dengan paksa dan langsung meutup pintu mobil. Setelah Sakura memasuki mobilnya pemuda itu lekas berlari menuju tempat duduk kemudi. Ia mengabaikan raut kesal Sakura dan hanya tersenyum untuk kesekian kalinya di hari itu.

"Baiklah nona Haruno… beritahu aku alamatmu agar aku bisa mengantarmu dengan se-la-mat?" Lagi–Neji memberikan penekanan dalam kata-katanya. Sakura tentu cukup mengerti akan setiap penekanan kata yang di ucapkan Neji. "Kau tidak akan macam-macam 'kan?" tanya Sakura melirik Neji. Dan kalimat pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Neji–yang _notabene_-nya termasuk cowok yang pernah ditolak Sakura–tersenyum jail.

"Kau ingin aku macam-macam huh?" Sakura meneguk ludahnya, 'pertanyaan bodoh?' jantung gadis itu hampir copot melihat tatapan nakal Neji yang mulai megeliminasi jaraknya.

"Bo-bodoh… cepat antar aku pulang?" Sedikit berteriak, Sakura mendorong tubuh Neji yang hampir menghimpitnya. Pemuda berambut coklat itu terkekeh lagi. Walau sebentar, Neji menikmati aroma parfum Sakura, dan membuatnya sedikit berfikiran aneh.

"Baiklah…"

Mobil _Mercedes-Benz AMG SLS_ itu-pun melaju menembus angin malam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC Or Delete?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Insert song :**

**SCANDAL – Kimi to Yoru to Namida**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jejak Author :**

_Holla~ minna_ XD

Masih inget sama saya? *siapa lo?…

Oke… tidak usah banyak cincau (?) ^.^

Karena ada dari beberapa _reader's_ yang meminta sekuel, akhirnya saya buatkan. Sebagai tanda ucapan terima kasih karena telah mereview fict saya #pluwak

Untuk para _reader's_ yang baru baca (kalo ada yang baca) kalau kalian berkenan silahkan kunjungi fict saya yang '_Kimi to Yoru to Namida'_ supaya tahu kisah awalnya… meskipun ceritanya abal banget dan gak nyambung.

Kenapa endingnya nggantung? Kenapa gak dilanjutin aja?

_Karena saya pikir ending nggantung itu keren #kicked

_Karena ini sudah beda setting dan cerita karena itu saya buat yang baru lagi.

Dan lagi, saya emang cuma niat bikin One Shot XD #gampared

Tapi setelah saya baca-baca review kalian lagi, ternyata emang gak kereeen sama sekali -_- *barunyadar

Yasudahlah… maaf atas segala-galanya ya, entahlah? Saya merasa feelnya gak kerasa T,T

Alurnya juga kecepetan, tambah gak jelas pula *pundung dikolong kasur

Gomen ne~

Mohon kritik dan saran serta concrit kalau berkenan.

Dan juga saya turut berduka atas kepulangan Author 'Addys Noveanette', tahun ini FFN kehilangan para author yang berbakat. Fict ini juga saya dedikasikan untuk para Author yang telah meninggalkan kita.

Semoga mereka tenang di alam sana.

_We all here always pray for you~_

**TTD**

**Veoryxocie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer © Sebenernya Naruto milik saya namun semua berubah saat negara api mulai menyerang *dicekik Kishi sensei**

**My Short Stories © Veoryxocie**

**Pairing : SasuSaku, SasuHina, NejiSaku,**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort (maybe -,-)**

**Warning : OOC, Abal, Alur gak jelas+kecepetan, Bikin muntah, Karangan amatir, Typo(s) berterbangan, dan kecacatan lainnya.**

**HARD WARNING : Don't Like Don't Read OK!**

**Douzo~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**'My Short Stories'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebuah mobil yang tadinya melaju dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata itu kini telah menepi. Terlihat sang pengendara mobil melongokkan kepalanya keluar meneliti suasana serta keadaan sekeliling tempat itu.

"Jadi rumahmu disini?" tanya pemuda berambut coklat menatap penumpang lain disampingnya. Gadis yang tengah duduk disebelah pemuda itu mengangguk singkat sambil melepas ikatan sabuk pengamannya.

"Terima kasih Neji," ucapnya seraya membuka pintu mobil, namun tangan Neji menghalangi. "Apa?" tanya sang gadis sedikit kebingungan.

"Eh? Ti-tidak ada." Gadis musim semi itu menatap heran tingkah aneh teman satu angkatannya itu. "Hmm… baiklah, sekali lagi terima kasih. Maaf aku sudah merepotkanmu." Neji menatap tidak rela gadis yang sudah melangkah keluar mobilnya itu, mata _lavender_ laki-laki itu mengawasi sang penghuni apartemen yang tak terlalu besar dan juga mewah. Ketika dirasa sudah tidak dapat melihat warna rambut gadis itu lagi, Neji mulai menancap gas dan pergi dari tempat itu.

Sakura melangkah pelan menyusuri setiap ruangan sewa di apartemen tempat tinggalnya. _Emerald_ gadis itu menatap sejenak sebuah pintu yang terletak disebelah pas kamarnya. Sambil memutar gagang kunci pintu apartemennnya Sakura menggumam pelan. "Mungkin Ino sudah tidur."

Setelah menutup pintu dan menguncinya lagi, Sakura langsung melesat menuju kamarnya. Melemparkan tasnya kesembarang arah dan merebahkan diri diatas kasur yang terasa begitu nyaman. _Emerald_-nya hanya menatap kosong langit-langit kamarnya. Dua detik kemudian, Sakura beranjak lagi dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menghampiri tas yang Ia lempar tadi. Sakura merogoh tasnya dan mengambil sebuah undangan, kemudian Ia kembali ke kasurnya untuk merebahkan diri lagi. Sakura menatap benda putih berupa buku itu. Sesak rasanya melihat nama yang terukir disana adalah nama seseorang yang pernah menjadi tambatan hatinya itu. Terlebih lagi akan sangat menyakitkan jika sampai gadis Haruno itu berharap nama yang bersanding disamping nama 'Sasuke Uchiha' itu adalah namanya, Sakura Haruno. Tapi kenyataan selalu berbeda dari keinginan kita bukan? Terlampau jauh berbeda malahan.

Perlahan Sakura membuka sampul undangan itu. Seketika itu juga seluruh dunia terasa mengucilkannya, melihat tanggal yang tertera pada kertas putih di halaman pertama undangan tersebut.

"Hhh… jadi lusa. Kenapa dia tidak memberitahuku jauh-jauh hari sih." Dengan kesal Sakura melempar undangan tersebut hingga membentur tembok.

_Emerald_ Sakura menatap kosong pintu di depannya, posisi miring tubuhnya membuat air mata Sakura lebih mudah jatuh. Perlahan Ia memejamkan matanya, pikirannya melayang kemana-mana. Gadis itu belum siap jika 2 hari lagi dia harus melihat laki-laki yang–mungkin–masih dicintainya itu memasangkan cincin pertunangan pada gadis lain. Setidaknya pacar pertamanya itu memberikan tenggang waktu yang sedikit lama. Biarkan gadis itu mempersiapkan mentalnya, sebelum menghadapi kenyataan terpahit dalam hidupnya.

Dengan sesekali terisak Sakura memilih untuk tidur, karena hanya itu yang bisa Ia lakukan untuk saat ini. Tidur mungkin akan mengurangi beban pikiran dan tekanan batinnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa? Jadi… jadi dia hanya mengundangmu Sakura," Ino menatap tidak percaya temannya yang kini sedang menganggu-angguk cuek. "Dan kau akan datang." Imbuhnya lagi. Sakura tidak merespon kalimat Ino. Ia hanya menatap ke arah lain, namun ekspresi yang tertera jelas itu cukup menjelaskan semua tindakan yang akan diambil Sakura, dan itu membuat gadis _blonde_ di depannya menggeram kesal.

"Ck, jadi selama ini dia mengikutimu, menjadi _stalker_ tidak jelas hanya untuk menyerahkan undangan pertunangannya?" Sakura mengangguk lagi. "Jangan datang _Forehead_." Sunggut Ino setengah berteriak. Sakura langsung menatap mata biru safir yang sedari tadi Ia hindari, menampilkan raut wajah menolak.

"Tidak bisa _Pig_, aku sudah terlanjur bilang akan datang."

"Kau bercanda?" Ino berkata tegas lagi. Beruntunglah mereka berdua kini sedang berada di ruang kelas yang sepi. Jadi tak perlu takut akan tatapan-tatapan mengganggu mahasiswa lain.

"Dengar! Aku juga perempuan Sakura. Aku mengerti perasaanmu." Nada bicara Ino mulai melembut, Ia menatap iba pada teman yang Ia kenal tiga tahun lalu itu. Sakura tersenyum melihat reaksi Ino, dalam hati dia sudah cukup berterima kasih karena sahabat barbie-nya sudah mau mengkhawatirkannya.

"Aku akan tetap datang, lagi pula pertunangannya besok. Kalau aku batalkan–" Sakura menggantungkan kata-katanya, membuat Ino memandangnya bingung. "–aku akan terlihat lemah." Ino menghela nafas pasrah. Terkadang Sakura bisa menjadi lebih keras kepala dari pada dirinya.

"Kalau itu keputusanmu, aku tidak bisa komentar banyak." Sahut Ino, kedua tangan gadis blonde itu Ia letakkan di atas pudak Sakura. Mencoba meyakinkan–sekali lagi–akan keputusan yang akan diambil sahabat dekatnya itu. "Terima kasih Pig, kau memang sahabat yang pengertian." Sakura merangkul Ino dan memeluknya.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak setuju, kau tahu 'kan datang kesana hanya akan membuatmu tambah sakit hati." Sakura mengerling sambil menghela nafas. Baru saja selesai, gadis _blonde_ itu malah memulai lagi.

"Iya aku tahu _Pig_. Sudah, aku tidak mau membahas hal ini lagi…" ucap Sakura kesal–akhirnya Sakura berdiri dan mulai melangkah meninggalkan Ino yang menatapnya gemas setengah mati. Susah sekali sahabatnya itu dibujuk, wajar dong kalau dia mengkhawatirkan Sakura.

"Kau mau kemana _Forehead_?" Tanya Ino berteriak agar Sakura berhenti. Namun nihil, Sakura tetap melangkah tanpa membalikkan badan. Dan membuat Ino menghentakkan sebelah kakinya ke lantai, kesal karena tak dihiraukan.

Sedangkan Sakura, meskipun mendengar dengan jelas teriakan Ino Ia tetap tak mengacuhkannya. Sakura membalikkan badan, dilihatnya Ino sedang ngedumel tidak jelas sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dan itu membuatnya tertawa pelan.

"Hoi _Pig_… aku mau ke _mall_ membeli kado dan baju. Kau mau ikut?" teriaknya lantang, karena jarak mereka cukup jauh. Ino langsung menoleh melihat Sakura yang cengingisan. Dengan tampang kusut, segera Ino meraih tasnya dan melangkah menyusul Sakura yang lagi-lagi meninggalkannya. Sepertinya tekad gadis berambut merah muda itu sudah bulat.

* * *

**'My Short Stories'**

* * *

Sakura melihat bayangannya yang terpantul di depan cermin, sudut-sudut bibirnya terangkat tatkala melihat penampilannya sendiri. Sebuah gaun berwarna putih dengan lengan balon serta pita ynag tersemat di perut bagian kanan, membalut tubuhnya yang langsing. Tak lupa sebuah pita berwarna putih menghiasi mahkota merah muda Sakura. Bisa dikatakan Sakura mengenakan gaun dan pernak-pernik yang berwarna putih.

"Nee… bagaimana ino?" Sakura menoleh kebelakanng pada Ino. "Bagus… kau terlihat cantik _Forehead_," jawab Ino dengan tampang sumringah. "Err… kau yakin akan pergi Sakura." Sakura menghela nafas bosan. 'Pertanyaan itu lagi' pikirnya sambil mengambil tempat duduk disebelah Ino.

"Iya, dan jangan tanya lagi," kata Sakura tegas.

"Baiklah, aku akan berhenti menghalangimu Nona Haruno," Sakura tersenyum dan memeluk sahabatnya itu, hatinya lega. "Kalau kau mau, kau boleh ikut." Ino mengernyit kaget mendengar tawaran Sakura.

"Tidak, terima kasih." Tolak Ino sambil membuang muka ke arah lain dan juga penuh penegasan disetiap katanya. Sakura tertawa pelan melihat reaksi Ino, kemudian mata hijau Sakura mengerling menatap jam dinding. Sadar akan waktu yang terus berjalan membuat gadis itu berlonjak berdiri dan langsung menyambar tasnya.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Jangan lupa kunci pintunya _Pig_." Ino menatap Sakura tidak rela, karena dia mengerti apa yang akan dirasakan Sakura nantinya. Sejurus kemudian, Ino menepuk keningnya dan segera berlari menyusul Sakura yang sudah menuju pintu.

"Nee… Sakura kau pergi dengan siapa?" tanya Ino yang mengekor dibelakang Sakura.

"Aku pergi dengan–"

'CKLEK'

Ino terkejut menatap sosok pemuda tegap dengan wajah imutnya yang tiba-tiba berada diambang pintu yang sudah dibuka Sakura, laki-laki itu terlihat terlihat ingin mengetuk pintu namun karena pintu sudah terbuka jadi Ia mengurungkannya.

"Sakura-_chan_~ kau cantik sekali," tak sampai disitu keterkejutan Ino. Melihat sikap pemuda berambut merah yang tanpa komando langsung mendekap Sakura didepannya. "Lepas Sasori-kun." Ino mengernyit mendengar panggilan Sakura pada senpainya yang tahun ini akan wisuda itu.

"Hah? Tunggu dulu, sejak kapan kau memanggilnya dengan nama –kun?" tanya Ino penuh selidik dan menunjuk wajah Sasori. Sasori hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan, sambil menghalangi Sakura yang mencoba melepas rangkulan mautnya.

"Ceritanya panjang Ino, sudah ya… aku pergi dulu, _jaa_." Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Sakura langsung menggeret Sasori dan melepaskan pelukannya. Ino hanya dibuat melongo oleh sepasang adam dan hawa yang meninggalkannya tanpa memberi penjelasan. Bahkan gadis berambut pirang pudar itu lupa menanyakan kenapa Sakura bisa pergi dengan Sasori.

"Sudahlah…"

.

.

"Siap," tanya Sasori yang sudah menstater mobilnya, Sakura mengangguk pelan sambil memastikan sabuk pengamannya terpasang dengan pas dan aman.

"Ayo kita berangkat." Mobil _Ferari_ merah itu-pun melaju menghambur dengan para pengendara lain di jalan.

.

.

.

Suasana ramai nun meriah kini mengisi kediaman orang yang paling berpengaruh di kota itu, Konoha. Banyak orang-orang dengan pakaian formal serta gaun-gaun indah hadir dalam acara penting kedua keluarga besar tersebut. Lampu-lampu besar dalam ruangan seperti istana itu terlihat dihias dengan kertas warna-warni. Namun sang pemeran utama dalam acara itu nampak tak acuh dan hanya memandangi para tamunya, berbeda dengan lawan mainnya yang menyambut hangat setiap orang yang menyapa dan menyalaminya, untuk memberikan selamat.

Mata _lavender_ gadis berambut _indigo_ itu menoleh pada sang calon tunangan, sebuah senyum ramah yang selalu Ia tampilkan untuk sang kekasih.

_Obsidian_ laki-laki itu menatap bosan orang-orang yang lalu lalang didepannya, belum lagi cekikikan tidak jelas dari kaum hawa semakin menambah risih hatinya yang tengah bingung, entah karena apa? Sekilas mata legamnya melihat perempuan berbalut gaun ungu, gadis itu tampak sangat cantik, mata _lavender_ miliknya menatap lembut para pengunjung. Belum lagi senyumannya yang terkadang selalu dapat menggetarkan relung hatinya itu. Tapi ada yang berbeda dengan gadis itu… bukan. Gadis itu tetap cantik dan menawan, hanya saja. Ketika Ia menatap mata _lavender_-nya Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang. Seolah hatinya menginginkan tatapan lain.

"Oi Sasuke… kenapa kau masih disini?" tanya tiba-tiba suara familiar dari arah belakang. Sasuke hanya memandang kakaknya itu dengan wajah datar andalannya.

"Sepuluh menit lagi acara dimulai _baka otouto_," sahutnya seraya menepuk pundak Sasuke. dengan cepat Sasuke langsung menyingkirkan tangan _nii-san_-nya. Sasuke mendengus, _mood_-nya sedang tidak bagus hari ini… kalau bisa dibilang dia sedang galau.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya nii-sannya lagi.

"Bukan urusanmu Itachi," jawab Sasuke tak acuh, mata _onyx_-nya kembali meneliti setiap orang dan mobil yang baru memasuki halaman pekarang rumahnya. "Hei…hei ini 'kan acara milikmu kenapa kau tidak bersemangat begitu sih?" tanya Itachi lagi, mata _onyx_-nya juga turut mengikuti arah gerak pandang Sasuke.

"Hn, entahlah?" Itachi mengernyit mendapati jawaban Sasuke yang terdengar malas itu. "Ada yang kau tunggu eh?" Sasuke memandang Itachi yang menatapanya jahil. Kakak sulungnya itu benar-benar bisa menebak isi hatinya rupanya.

"Hn, mungkin," jawab Sasuke ambigu lalu melengos pergi meninggalkan Itachi yang menggelengkan kepalanya. Dengan tidak semangat Sasuke melangkah menuju ruang utama rumah itu. Di mana banyak orang berkumpul menyaksikan peresmian pertunangannya dengan gadis dari keluarga Hyuuga. Namun langkahnya terhenti tatkala melihat seseorang yang sangat Ia kenali, jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak dua kali melihat penampilan anggun perempuan itu. Matanya tampak bersinar, helaian rambut softpink-nya bercahaya karena cahaya lampu.

Hanya saja satu hal yang membuanya risih, gadis itu tak sendirian. Dia bersama orang lain, seorang laki-laki berambut merah yang berwajah imut dan menggandeng tangannya. Dan itu membuat dadanya merasa tidak nyaman.

"Sasori!" Sasuke menoleh ke arah kakaknya. Laki-laki dengan usia 1 tahun lebih tua darinya itu tengah melambai pada seseorang yang menjadi salah satu objek matanya. Degupan jantung Sasuke kian menggema mengisi rongga dadanya ketika gadis itu menghampirinya dengan senyuman manis.

"Ah… hai Sasuke," Sasori tidak menghampiri Itachi, melainkan Ia menyapa sang pemilik acara, Sasuke. "Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat matanya mengerling memandang Sakura yang berdiri di samping Sasori–orang yang dikenalnya sebagai teman lama kakaknya itu. "Hai… aku datang 'kan," ucap Sakura lembut.

"Lama tak jumpa…" sapa Itachi pada Sasori. Kedua orang itu tampak berpelukan. Terlihat kedua sahabat lama itu mulai asik meogobrol, Sasuke hanya menatap sekilas Itachi dan Sasori, matanya kini lebih tertarik menatap gadis didepannya.

"Jadi… mana Hinata?" tanya Sakura sambil menatap sekeliling. Sasuke hanya terdiam, dalam hati Ia tersenyum kala melihat penampilan Sakura yang terlihat dewasa.

"Sakura…" bukan Hinata yang ditemui, Sakura malah melihat orang yang memanggilnya. Dan tentu gadis itu sangat mengenali suara familiar itu.

"Neji?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa disini?" tanya Neji heran. Sakura menatap Sasuke yang masih terdiam.

"Itu…Err"

"Aku yang mengundangnya," jawab Sasuke cepat. Neji melirik Sasuke yang menatapnya tajam. Jujur pemuda berambut coklat itu kurang suka dengan sikap Sasuke.

"Kalian saling kenal," tanya Neji memastikan. Sakura yang menyadari arah topik pembicaraan itu akan berlanjut hanya tertawa canggung. "I-iya kami teman lama," jawab sekenanya. Gadis bermata _emerald_ itu tidak menyadari tatapan tidak suka dari Sasuke.

"Baiklah acara akan kami mulai, harap untuk Tuan Sasuke Uchiha dan Nona Hinata untuk segera ke ruang tengah." Sebuah suara tiba-tiba menyahut dan membahana di ruangan tersebut. Membuat seluruh mata menatap bintang utama di ruangan itu.

"Nah… Sasuke cepat kesana Hinata sudah menunggumu." Itachi tiba-tiba menggeret Sasuke dan membawanya ke tengah-tengah ruangan. Disana ada Hinata yang tersenyum ke arahnya. _Onyx_ Sasuke sempat melihat Sakura yang menatapnya sendu… namun Ia tak bisa melihat begitu jelas karena orang-orang juga tengah berkumpul disana.

Sekarang Sasuke menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh mata di ruangan itu, sebentar kali acara pertukaran cincin. Entah kenapa Ia ingin sedikit mengulur waktunya. _Onyx_-nya kembali mengerling pada Sakura, gadis itu berada di antara kerumunan banyak orang bersama calon kakak iparnya dan juga Sasori. Sakura tersenyum menanggapi celotehan Sasori… dan itu membuatnya tidak Suka.

"Terima kasih atas para tamu undangan yang telah hadir. Hari ini merupakan hari bahagiah bagi keluarga kami… Sasuke putra bungsu kami akan segera menjalin hubungan lebih dalam dengan Hinata putri keluarga Hyuuga, entah saya harus berkata apa lagi yang pasti kami sangat senang."

Jelas Fugaku kepala keluarga Uchiha. Para tamu tampak tersenyum menanggapi omongan pria setengah abad itu. Berbeda dengan gadis musim semi diruangan itu… hanya satu orang yang merasa acara itu bagai drama yang begitu menyedihkan hingga mebuatnya sulit untuk menghirup udara.

Sakura menatap nanar pemandangan di depannya… ternyata rasa sakit itu datang untuk yang keseian kalinya. Sepasang adam dan hawa itu terlihat begitu bahagiah–dimatanya. Ia mengedarkan _emerald_-nya kesekeliling, suasana begitu tenang. Para tamu itu terlihat senang dengan acara utama tersebut. Tidak untuk Sakura, rasanya Ia ingin menjerit. Dilihatnya Sasori yang mengobrol dengan Itachi, meskipun dia sekarang bersama dengan Neji tapi kesepian di dalam keramaian itu benar-benar memuakkan. Tempat Sakura berada seolah menjadi tempat paling panas yang pernah Ia kunjungi. Ia merasa seorang diri disana.

"Ne-neji aku keluar sebentar ya…" Sakura langsung melesat meninggalkan Neji yang masih terkaget. Sakura menunduk, tangan kecilnya Ia gunakan untuk menutup mulutnya yang kapan saja siap mengeluarkan isakan. Ino benar, jika Ia datang maka Ia hanya akan tersakiti. Namun pemandanagn itu akan membuatnya menerima kenyataan. Jadi Ia tidak peduli… Sakura akan menikmati rasa sakitnya hingga batas kemampuannya. Satu hal yang tak disadari gadis itu, bahwa kini Ia tengah menjadi objek sorotan dari tiga pria sekaligus.

"Hhh…" Disinilah gadis itu sekarang berada, Ia sedang berdiri di tepi kolam renang. Karena acara utama hampir dimulai, tempat itu jadi terlihat sepi. Air mata sudah mengalir sejak Ia bisa keluar dari tempat pengap itu. Sakura menatap air di depannya dengan tatapan kosong, hatinya serasa diremas-remas.

"Hiks… kau bodoh Sakura, kenapa kau menangis huh?" ucapnya yang tak lebih pada dirinya sendiri. Tepukan tangan mulai terdengar dari arah Sakura datang tadi, mungkin acara sudah benar-benar dimulai. Tapi kaki sakura seolah mati rasa, tak mau melangkah untuk melihat kebahagiaan mantan kekasihnya itu. Tapi Ia tak boleh bersikap egois.

Sosok lain yang hadir disana hanya memandang dengan tatapan aneh… sejak mengetahui bahwa Sakura adalah teman lama Sasuke–calon adik iparnya. Ada suatu perasaan yang membuatnya tidak bisa tenang. Pemuda berambut coklat itu menghela nafas, Ia pernah mendengar dari adiknya–Hinata. Bahwa Hinata adalah pacar keduanya, dulu laki-laki berambut _raven_ itu pernah punya kekasih. Bahkan sang adik itu selalu tersenyum senang ketika menceritakan sosok cinta pertama Sasuke. Entah dia itu memang kelewat polos atau apa? Tapi satu hal yang Ia tahu bahwa Hinata sangat senang ketika bisa mendapatkan Sasuke, dan mempertahankannya hingga sekarang.

Kembali Neji melihat Sakura yang berjalan ke arahnya. Walau samar laki-laki itu bisa melihat jejak-jejak air mata yang berada di pelupuk mata indah gadis musim semi itu. Langkah gadis itu sedikit gontai, entah karena lantai pinggiran kolam yang basah hingga membuatnya sedikit susah berjalan dengan sepatu hak tinggi, atau beban hatinya yang membuat Sakura jadi terasa berat untuk melangkah. Berulang kali Neji melihat Sakura hampir kehilangan keseimbangan gara-gara alas kakinya itu, dan membuatnya was-was. Takut kalau perempuan itu akan jatuh… setelah dirasa cukup untuk bersembunyi. Laki-laki bermata lavender itu menghampiri Sakura yang masih belum sadar akan keberadaannya. Belum rasa was-was itu hilang, Neji membulatkan matanya ketika Ia melihat Sakura oleng karena terpeleset dan jatuh ke arah kolam.

"Kyaaa…."

'BYUUR'

Tanpa pikir panjang Neji langsung menghambur ke arah Sakura berada. Setelah melepas sepatunya, Pemuda berkuncir itu langsung menceburkan diri ke kolam. Suara cipratan air itu terdengar hingga ke dalam ruang utama rumah itu. Sedangkan disana tengah berlangsung acara tukar cincin dari pasangan.

**.**

**.**

Sasuke menatap gadis yang baru saja keluar dari keramaian dengan tatapan penuh arti, tiba-tiba dadanya terasa sesak. Sedari tadi _onyx_ miliknya tidak bisa lepas untuk tidak memperhatikan Sakura, terkadang Ia juga kesal sendiri ketika gadis berambut merah muda itu tengah bercanda dan tersenyum bersama Sasori. Hatinya risih ketika tahu bahwa Sakura juga mengenal calon kakak iparnya. Seolah Ia sudah benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa tentang perkembangan Sakura. Kau pikir Sakura itu anakmu Uchiha?

'Kenapa ini?' batin Sasuke. Ia memegangi dadanya yang merasakan suatu perasaan tak karuan. Apa mungkin ini akibat karena dia menjadi _stalker_ dadakan selama seminggu? Ingatan pemuda berambut _emo_ itu mulai melayang pada minggu terakhir yang Ia lewati bulan ini. Saat keluarganya memutuskan untuk mengikat hubungannya dengan Hinata lebih erat lagi. Tentu pemuda itu tidak menolak…

Tapi… semuanya berubah saat Sasuke menginjakkan kakinya di kampus kakak iparnya itu. Itu adalah saat pertama kalinya setelah sekian lamanya, Sasuke melihat warna hijau _emerald_ lagi. Awalnya Ia tidak peduli, baginya Sakura hanya masa lalu. Namun semakin lama keinginan itu membelot ke arah lain. Tanpa Sasuke sadari hatinya-lah yang membuatnya seperti ini. Seolah apa yang Ia lakukan selama ini adalah sebuah kenyataan yang semu.

Ia sadar…sangat sadar kalau setiap kali Ia ke kampus Neji untuk membahas _study_ banding dari Universitas Oto. Sasuke selalu menyempatkan diri secara diam-diam melihat Sakura. Tak dapat dibohongi jauh dari lubuk hati pemuda itu sangat merindukan harum tubuh dari gadis musim semi itu.

"Sasuke…" Hinata melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Sasuke membuat laki-laki itu terlonjak kaget. Dilihatnya gadis di depannya itu menunggunya untuk memasangkan cincin, Ia merasa hampa tatkala tangannya bergerak sendiri memasukkan lengkungan putih bercahaya itu ke jari manis Hinata.

'Apa yang sebenarnya kulakukan ini? Ada apa denganku? Seharusnya aku senang,' pikir Sasuke. Keadaan ramai disekitar Sasuke seolah tiba-tiba hening tersedot oleh _black hole_, semuanya terasa melambat. Hatinya seolah beronta ingin berteriak.

"Kyaaa…"

'BYUUR'

Seluruh orang di ruangan itu langsung memandang sebuah kaca transparan di belakang mereka. Tentu mereka bisa melihat secara jelas pemandangan yang tersaji di luar sana, seorang gadis tengah menggapai udara kosong dari dalam kolam renang. Tak hanya itu saja, para penonton diruangan itu di kejutkan oleh seseorang tiba-tiba meluncur ke dalam kolam dan menarik gadis bergaun putih itu.

Sasuke menatap kaku dua sejoli yang tengah berusaha menggapai tepi kolam. Kakinya tiba-tiba bergerak berlari menuju tempat kejadian perkara. Bahkan cincin yang Ia pegang Sasuke lepaskan begitu saja demi melihat kondisi gadis yang diketahuianya sebagai Sakura. Hinata yang sebenarnya juga terkejut kini hanya memandang punggung calon tunangannya yang menerjang kerumunan orang-orang.

"Sakura…" Neji terus menekan dada Sakura dengan kedua tangan yang Ia tumpuk. Raut kecemasan dan ketakutan tercetak jelas di wajahnya yang basah oleh air kolam renang. Terlebih Ia baru tahu kalau Sakura tidak bisa berenang. "Sakura sadarlah…" teriaknya lagi. Neji benar-benar takut jika gadis di bawahnya itu tidak akan sadar. Sudah berulang kali Ia menekan-nekan dada Sakura tapi gadis itu belum memperlihatkan _emerald_-nya. Setelah dirasa usahanya sia-sia, Neji mendekatkan wajahnya, menarik dagu manis gadis itu dan menyalurkan udara dari mulutnya.

Semua mata terpana atas tindakan berani Neji, tak terkecuali Sasori yang baru tiba. Laki-laki itu syok ketika melihat bibir ranum gadis pujaannya di renggut oleh orang yang di kenalnya sebagai seorang saingan.

Berbeda dengan Sasuke, pemuda itu masih memasang wajah datarnya. Namun hatinya panas, tangannya mengepal ingin menghancurkan sesuatu. Amarahnya memuncak tatkala kedua bibir itu saling bertemu bertukar oksigen.

"Uhuk…uhuk…."

"Sakura…" Neji menepuk pelan pipi Sakura yang memucat. Ia sudah bisa bernafas lega melihat Sakura yang masih mencoba mengatur nafasnya setelah air menyembur keluar. Segera Neji memeluk Sakura dan membopongnya pergi dari tempat berbahaya itu. Dengan tertatih Sakura sudah mulai bisa berjalan. Ia bisa merasakan cahaya menembus kelopak matanya hingga membuatnya sadar. Namun gadis itu masih tidak kuat berjalan.

Sasuke harus menahan nafasnya ketika dua orang itu melewatinya, sungguh hatinya terasa panas dan terbakar. Ia belum pernah merasakan hal ini sejak 3 tahun yang lalu. Pikirannya kacau melihat gadis berambut merah muda itu dirangkul pria lain. Sasuke memegangi dadanya yang terasa sesak, Ia menoleh ke belakang melihat Neji dan Sakura berjalan pelan melewati kerumunan orang-orang yang rencananya mau melihat acara pertunangannya itu. Inikah rsanya cemburu? _Onyx_ Sasuke melebar tatkala melihat gadis itu kembali akan limbung.

"Sa-Sakura…" kembali Neji was-was tatkala gadis yang sedang Ia bopong tiba-tiba ambruk hingga bebannya bertambah. Namun sebuah tangan tiba-tiba terulur memegang pinggang gadis itu dan menggendongnya ala _bridal style_.

"Biar aku yang urus…" Sasuke terus melangkah menghiraukan tatapan aneh dari para tamu kedua keluarga besar itu. Ia tidak peduli apapun, yang ada di pikirannya hanya melihat wajah gadis itu lagi, tersenyum ke arahnya, dan hanya untuknya. Rahang Neji mengeras melihat perempuan-nya berada di tangan pria lain, terlebih lagi di tangan calon adik iparnya sendiri.

Hari itu ada tiga orang yang memiliki tatapan terluka yang begitu mendalam, jangan lupakan sang pemeran utama wanita dalam pesta pertunangan itu. Mata _lavender_-nya sudah basah dengan air mata melihat Sasuke gagal memasangkan cincinnya.

.

.

.

Berulang kali mata Sasuke melihat gadis disampingnya, matanya masih terpejam erat, menambah kekhawatirannya. Bahkan Ia tidak sadar bahwa telah meninggalkan acara penting keluarganya hanya untuk mengantarkan Sakura ke rumah sakit. Sasuke semakin mempercepat laju mobilnya saat tangannya menyentuh tangan Sakura, tangan kecil itu kini terasa dingin.

"Bertahanlah Sakura."

Mobil Sasuke melaju kencang, Ia tidak memperdulikan umpatan-umpatan dari para pengguna jalan yang lain. Yang ada di otak pemuda itu adalah melihat kembali manik hijau yang akhir-akhir ini begitu menghipnotisnya lagi.

Sasuke memarkirkan asal mobilnya di halaman rumah sakit besar. Tangan kekarnya langsung terulur menggendong Sakura lagi. Setelah menutup pintu mobil, Sasuke langsung berlari kecil menuju pintu depan rumah sakit Konoha itu.

"Sa-Sasuke?" Seorang pria berpakaian dokter menatap teman lamanya itu kaget. Antara terkejut karena tidak menyangka akan bertemu disini dan terkejut melihat Ia tak sendiri, melainkan bersama gadis lain. "Oi Teme…" merasa sangat familiar dengan panggilan itu membuat Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya. Alis pemuda berambut raven itu mengernyit menatap sosok orang berjubah dokter dengan raut kaget. Tentu Ia juga kaget bahwa orang yang kini tengah berlari menghampirinya adalah teman SMA-nya dulu.

"Astaga, ini Sakura-chan." tanyanya saat sudah jelas melihat dengan jelas perempuan di dekapan Sasuke. "Hn, Tolong aku Dobe."

"Tanpa disuruh aku juga tahu… Suster cepat…" beberapa suster langsung menghampiri kedua laki-laki itu dengan keranjang dorong. Sasuke meletakkan Sakura diatas keranjang tersebut dan segera berlari menuju ruang ICU untuk pemeriksaan.

.

.

5 menit telah berlalu sejak Ia harus mengeluarkan tenaganya untuk berlari-lari dengan yang lebih. Sasuke menunggu cemas di ruang tunggu, jasnya yang basah Ia lepas hingga hanya meninggalkan kemeja birunya.

'CKLEK'

Ketika mendenar suara pintu terbuka pemuda berambut _raven_ itu langsung beranjak dan menghampiri laki-laki yang baru membuka pintu ruang ICU tersebut.

"Bagaimana Naruto?" tanyanya penuh dengan nada khawatir. Dokter muda bernama Naruto itu tersenyum melihat gelagat langka milik Uchiha–temannya dulu.

"Tenanglah… dia tidak apa-apa." Sasuke sedikit menghela nafas lega mendengar diagnosis dokter berambut kuning itu. Naruto melangkah menghampiri bangku duduk di depannya, yang kemudian di ikuti oleh Sasuke. Keduanya terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"Kenapa Sakura-chan bisa begini?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke yang mengambil duduk disebelahnya pas.

"Dia tercebur ke kolam."

"Hah? Ya ampun Teme, aku pikir kau tahu kalau Sakura-chan itu tidak bisa berenang." Jelas Naruto mencoba mengingat-ingat.

"Ya aku tahu… " jawab Sasuke singkat. Naruto menatap _onyx_ disampingnya itu bingung.

"Kupikir kau dan dia sudah tidak berhubungan lagi," lanjut Naruto masih menatap wajah Sasuke yang datar. Sasuke sama sekali tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Naruto, namun kalimat tanya itu membuatnya sadar akan suatu hal. Naruto benar, Sakura sudah bukan apa-apa lagi baginya sekarang.

"Sudahlah… Sakura-chan baik-baik saja. Dia hanya perlu tidur bahkan besok sudah bisa pulang," jelas Naruto lagi dengan gamblang. Ia bisa melihat raut kekhawatiran khas Sasuke meski itu samar.

"Hn, boleh aku melihatnya?" tanya Sasuke sambil melihat ke arah pintu putih di depannya.

"Tentu… aku akan menunggu disini. Aku ingin berbicara banyak padamu Teme." Sasuke tersenyum tipis sebelum akhirnya pergi menuju pintu di depannya. Naruto menatap Sasuke yang sudah hilang di balik pintu itu, perasaannya senang bisa bertemu sobat lama. Ya… meskipun dengan cara yang kurang mengenakkan.

_Obsidian_ Sasuke tidak bisa terlepas dari wajah yang sedang terlelap damai itu. Jari-jemarinya perlahan menyentuh pipi putih Sakura yang dingin. Saat ini wajah itu terlihat begitu indah untuk dipandang. Sasuke menyelipkan helaian rambut Sakura yang setengah kering kebelakang telinga. Perlahan jari jemari itu menelusuri setiap lekuk dan pahatan di wajah gadis berambut pink itu. Untuk pertama kalinya di hari itu Sasuke tersenyum senang, jari-jari besarnya tak bisa berhenti untuk tidak menyentuh lebih jauh lagi. Hingga tak sengaja telunjuk Sasuke menyentuh bibir pucat Sakura.

Hatinya kembali panas, namun sebisa mungkin Ia menepis rasa sakit itu jauh-jauh. Entah kenapa melihat wajah bagai malaikat tidur itu membuat Sasuke seperti menemukan kembali sesuatu yang hilang selama ini.

Perlahan Sasuke mulai mendekatkan wajahnya, tatapan _onyx_ yang biasanya dingin dan tajam itu kini menyanyu dan melembut. Hanya untuk gadis yang tertidur itu. Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya, setelah jaraknya terasa cukup dekat Ia memejamkan mata _onyx_-nya dan meresapi sensasi yang bagitu lama tidak Ia rasakan.

Meski bibir itu terasa dingin namun itu membuat hatinya menghangat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jejak Author :

Selesaaaaaaii~ huhuhuhu… akhirnya chap ini selesai.

Ureshii nee~ XD

#plaaaak

Gomen kalau ada kekurangan di chap ini… maklum saya ngerjainnya bener-bener penuh dengan gangguan duniawi *ngelirik Otouto

Apa chapnya kepanjangan? Gomen kalo iya saya ngerasa alurnya makin nyandet dan kecepetan.

Mohon dimaafkan… *sujud

Dan juga terima kasih atas reviewnya minna… awalnya saya tidak PD mau update chapter ini.

Secara saya ini benar-benar masih awam hohoho #ditonjok XD

Maaf kalo banyak _typos_-nya Dx

Saya juga bukan orang yang teliti dan gak sempet ngedit banyak-banyak #pundung

Ya udah… kalau pengen saya update cepet, review ya minna~ :D #digorok

Ini balesan reviewnya…. xD

Jangan bosan-bosannya mereview yaach…

SJ : Ni udah update kilat xD

akaba : Makasih udah mau review, tenang ini emang si Neji gak sengaja ketemu Sakura xD

Rise : hoho kita lihat aja kelanjutannya fufufu #digeplok

Gomen kalo ada yang gak kesebut ._.v

Yang log in selahkan cek PM kalian

Sampai jumpa di chap 3 besok~ xD

*longkiss

#disepak

**TTD :**

**Veoryxocie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer © Sebenernya Naruto milik saya namun semua berubah saat negara api mulai menyerang *dicekik Kishi sensei**

**My Short Stories © Veoryxocie**

**Pairing : SasuSaku, SasuHina, NejiSaku, NaruHina**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort (maybe -,-)**

**Warning : OOC, Abal, Alur gak jelas+kecepetan, Bikin muntah, Karangan amatir, Typo(s) berterbangan, dan kecacatan lainnya.**

**HARD WARNING : Don't Like Don't Read OK!**

**Douzo~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**'My Short Stories'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebuah mobil _ferari enzo_ memasuki halaman depan kediaman besar, terlihat lambang kipas dengan 2 warna yang saling mengisi setiap bagiannnya. Ketika sudah dipastikan mobil _ferari_ hitam itu berada pada tempat yang tidak menghalangi jalan di halaman besar tersebut. Sang pemilik mobil langsung keluar dan berlari kecil menuju pintu besar rumah bergaya jepang kuno di depannya. Tanpa mengetuk dulu, laki-laki berkemeja biru itu melangkahkan kakinya dengan pasti. Bersiap menghadapi kekacauan yang telah Ia buat.

"Dari mana saja kau?" Sasuke langsung disambut oleh teriakan sang kepala keluarga. Dua orang yang juga berada disana terdiam, namun hanya satu objek yang menjadi pengamatan mereka. Yakni, sosok laki-laki dengan usia termuda dikeluarga itu.

"Kemarilah Sasuke," suara merdu satu-satunya wanita yang berada disana mengalun untuk menyeimbangi kekacauan yang akan terjadi. Sasuke berjalan mendekati seluruh angggota keluarganya, hanya satu orang yang memalingkan pandangan disana. Sang kakak tertua yang terlihat enggan menyaksikan kemarahan sang ayah.

'PLAK'

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat tepat pada pipi kanan Sasuke. Rasa nyeri mulai menjalari setiap sudut bibirnya yang tipis. Mikoto… hanya bisa memejamkan mata melihat perlakuan suaminya–Fugaku–pada anak terakhirnya itu.

"Kau pikir apa yang telah kau lakukan Sasuke Uchiha?" tanya sang Ayah dengan nada tinggi. Matanya memerah melihat anak bungsunya yang semalaman kabur meninggalkan acara pertuanangan yang telah susah payah Ia buat. Urat-urat kemarahan terliat jelas diwajah tuanya yang sudah lelah itu. Sasuke masih terdiam mematung dihadapan sang Ayah.

"JAWAB SASUKE…" bentak Fugaku yang sudah siap melayangkan pukulannya lagi. Namun sebuah tangan menghalanginya untuk menyentuh pipi Sasuke lagi.

"Tenanglah sayang, kita bisa bicarakan ini baik-baik," ucap sang istri degan nada lembut.

"Duduklah Sasuke," perintahnya pada sang anak bungsu. Sasuke hanya menurut, dan segera mengambil tempat di depan Ayahnya pas. Suasana tegang jelas menyelimuti kediaman Uchiha itu, para pelayan yang biasanya berseliweran disana kini tampak mulai menyingkir entah kemana? Tak ada yang bisa membendung kemarahan sang kepala keluarga. Laki-laki berusia 21 tahun itu sudah terlanjur menyulut api kemarahan sang Ayah hanya demi kegoisannya.

"Cepat jelaskan, kenapa kau meninggalkan pesta pertunanganmu semalam?" belum sampai semenit suasana mereda. Suara teriakan terdengar lagi di ruang tamu besar rumah bergaya jepang itu.

"Maaf… ini memang salahku." Fugaku mendengus sambil membuang muka. Kata-kata maaf tidak cukup untuk menjelaskan tindakan bodoh putranya. Mikoto, wanita paru baya berumur setengah abad itu memandang putra bungsunya sedih. Walau hatinya beronta ingin menolong Sasuke dari amukan sang kepala keluarga, tapi dia juga tidak bisa membenarkan tindakan tidak bertanggung jawab Sasuke. Sekarang Ia hanya bisa diam, menunggu waktu–serta Sasuke–agar menyelesaikan masalah yang telah terjadi.

"Kau ini sudah dewasa Sasuke, jangan berbuat seenakmu saja," bentak Fugaku lagi. Tak cukup dengan tamparan panas yang Ia hadiahkan pada sang putra bungsu. Kini kata-kata pedas sudah siap Ia layangkan agar putranya itu sadar atas tindakannya. Sasuke menunduk, kedua tangannya Ia remat bergantian. Ingin sekali Ia menjawab dan membela diri, namun Ia cukup tahu itu hanya akan membuat _Tou-san_-nya semakin naik darah.

"Kau tahu tindakanmu ini sudah membuat malu nama keluarga kita," jelas Fugaku dengan suara lantang.

"_Kaa-san_ tahu kau melakukannya bukan tanpa alasan Sasuke," imbuh Mikoto memandang penuh harap pada _onyx_ di depannya.

"Maaf Kaa-san, tindakanku memang tidak bertanggung jawab." Sasuke meberanikan diri menatap mata Mikoto, walau dengan perasaan ragu-ragu Ia ingin meyakinkan dua orang tua didepannya. Itachi yang dari tadi terdiam menghela nafas panjang melihat tindakan nekat adiknya itu. Sebagai kakak Ia merasa benar-benar tidak bisa mengerti jalan pikiran adiknya.

"Kau pikir maaf bisa mengembalikan nama keluarga kita Sasuke? kau tahu paman Hiashi sangat kecewa dengan tindakanmu itu." Sekarang giliran Itachi yang angkat bicara. Sasuke menelan ludah, tangannya berkeringat dingin. Kata-kata Itachi membuatnya ingat akan sesuatu yang penting… Hinata.

"Kau sudah dewasa… _Tou-san_ tidak akan betindak banyak. Selesaikan masalah yang kau buat sendiri Sasuke." Suara Fugaku mulai memelan, _onyx_ tua miliknya memandang mata Sasuke dalam.

"Minta maaflah pada Hinata dan paman Hiashi… jelaskan pada mereka setelah itu putuskan apa yang akan kau perbuat Sasuke," Mikoto tesenyum hangat, memberikan ketenangan tersendiri bagi laki-laki berambut _raven_ itu. Sasuke mengangguk pelan kemudian Ia menatap mata Ayahnya yang masih kental dengan sorot kemarahan, namun hal itu tak membuat tekad bulatnya cuil. Karena Ia sudah memutuskan.

"Aku akan meminta maaf pada paman Hiashi dan juga Hinata." Sasuke berdiri dan membungkukkan badan pada Mikoto, Fugaku maupun Itachi. Tentu mereka tidak mempermasalahkan masalah ini lebih lanjut lagi, karena semalam mereka juga berada disana. Melihat tindakan nekat dan berani yang diambil Sasuke. Ketiga pasang mata _onyx_ itu hanya mentap punggung Sasuke yang pergi menuju kamarnya.

Meski perasaan marah campur kesal belum hilang dari hati Fugaku, usia tua yang kini Ia sandang membuatnya membiarkan anak bungsunya meyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri. Suasana di rumah besar Uchiha berangsur tenang di hari itu. Mikoto menghela nafas lega, Ia sudah memperkirakan kejadian terburuk nantinya.

"Nee… Itachi-kun apa kau mengenal gadis semalam?" tanya Mikoto tiba-tiba yang sukses membuat kedua pasang kepala laki-laki menoleh ke arahnya. Fugaku menautkan alisnya bingung, sedangkan Itachi nampak berpikir mau menjawab pertanyaan Kaa-sannya itu.

"Etto… sebenarnya aku juga tidak terlalu kenal, mungkin dia pacar barunya Sasuke." tebak Itachi asal. Mikoto mengangguk pelan, persaannya mulai tidak enak mendengar jawaban Itachi. Dan penyebabnya adalah aura aneh yang dikeluarkan suami yang duduk disampingnya.

"Tenanglah sayang Sasuke pasti memilih yang terbaik untuknya dan keluarga kita, kau jangan kuatir." Ucap Mikoto setengah menenangkan, wanita yang masih telihat segar itu tentu sudah hafal dengan perangai suaminya yang pilih-pilih. Pasti yang ada di otak pria 60 tahun itu sekarang adalah asal-usul gadis yang membuat anak bungusnya mengambil tindakan tidak jelas seperti kemarin malam.

"Itachi–"

"Ya ya aku mengerti, _Tou-san_. Aku akan menyelidiki latar belakang gadis itu, tapi aku mau pulang mengunjungi konan dulu." Mengerti apa yang akan dikatakan _Tou-san_-nya itu membuat Itachi berani memotong omongan Ayahnya. Itachi beranjak dari duduknya dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan senyum bangga pada bibir Ayahnya itu. Mikoto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Kau terlalu memaksa Sasuke sayang," sahut Mikoto sambil melihat kepergian putra sulungnya itu–untuk megunjungi sang istri.

"Aku hanya mengawasi saja, Sasuke itu masih belum bisa untuk memutuskan mana yang tepat untuknya," balas Fugaku dengan nada datar namun syarat akan ketegasan. "Tapi seharusnya kau membiarkan Sasuke memilih, dia sudah dewasa dan punya pilihannya sendiri." Mikoto mulai merajuk pada sang suami… Ia memasang wajah imut andalannya. Berharap sifat dingin dan keras kepala Fugaku sedikit melonggar.

"Aku tahu… tapi apa salahnya menjalin hubungan erat dengan keluarga Hyuuga," ucap Fugaku memandang lurus kedepan, menghindari tatapan mata sang istri. Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian 4 tahun silam, dimana dia bertemu untuk pertama kalinya dengan kepala keluarga Hyuuga. Awalnya Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Sasuke adalah teman satu sekolah dari putri keluarga Hyuuga itu. Dan dari situlah sikap memaksa serta egoisnya kembali muncul, bahkan dulu Ia sempat berniat menjodohkan Sasuke dengan Hinata. Namun karena Sasuke menolak, Ia jadi sedikit ragu untuk menjalankan keputusan sepihaknya itu.

"Hhh… mungkin perasaan Sasuke hanya bertahan satu tahun pada Hinata," Mikoto kembali beragumen, dan itu membuat Fugaku menolehkan kepalanya memandang istri tercintanya itu. Kalau yang dibicarakan istrinya itu soal cinta, Fugaku hanya menghela nafas pasrah.

"Apa mejalin hubungan selama 4 tahun itu tidak ada artinya?" tanya Fugaku mencoba menginterupsi. Mikoto tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan suaminya yang terkesan melenceng dari sikap dingin dan cuek itu.

"Itu sudah menjadi pilihan Sasuke. biarkan dia yang memilih." jelas Mikoto sambil menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu Fugaku. Pembicaraan orang dewasa, entah apa yang menarik dari sana?

"Aku masih belum bisa melepaskan Sasuke. jadi jangan berharap terlalu banyak." Fugaku mulai beranjak berdiri, meninggalkan istrinya yang menatapnya setengah kecewa. Susah sekali membujuk orang keras kepala. Mata _onyx_ wanita itu hanya menatap punggung sang suami yang menghilang menuju ruang keluarga. Ia berniat menyusul namun langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya.

"Kau mau kemana Sasuke?" tanya Mikoto penasaran, Ia memandang Sasuke dari bawah hingga atas. Pemuda yang gagal bertunangan itu telah mengganti pakaian yang tadi Ia kenakan. Wajahnya juga terlihat lebih segar.

"Aku ingin menemui Hinata," jawab Sasuke sambil melenggang pergi tanpa mengalihkan matanya pada Ibunya. Mikoto tersenyum kecil… sepertinya anak bungsunya itu mulai mengerti apa itu tanggung jawab.

"Hati-hati di jalan…" kata Mikoto setengah berteriak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hijau _emerald_ itu menatap langit-langit kamarnya hampa… Ia bingung. Peristiwa yang Ia alami kemarin membuatnya tak habis pikir dengan apa yang Ia alami tadi pagi. Karena tindakan cerobohnya itu Ia telah menggagalkan pertunangan Sasuke. Apa masih pantas Ia menemui wajah Sasuke? Sayangnya Ia masih mampu bahkan Ia bisa memandang mata _onyx_ laki-laki itu. Degupan jantungnya kembali terdengar jika Ia mengingat kejadian yang baru 3 jam lalu Ia alami.

**.**

**.**

**FLash Back**

Sakura merasakan pening yang menyerang kepalanya, dengan sedikit memaksa Ia memperlihatkan _emerald_-nya lagi pada dunia. Tangan kanannya menyentuh kepalanya yang terasa berat. Hal pertama yang dilihat gadis musim semi itu lihat adalah warna putih, beserta bebauan obat yang sangat menyengat, membuat otaknya berpikir untuk mengenali tempat dimana Ia berada sekarang.

Sakura mencoba menyamankan posisinya dengan bersandar, gerakannya terhenti ketika tangan kirinya tidak bisa di gerakkan. Dengan sedikit berat Ia mencoba mengalihkan _emerald_-nya menatap kesamping. Saat itu juga Sakura sudah bisa merasakan kesadaraannya kembali penuh.

Seseorang yang sangat Ia kenali tengah tertidur sambil menggenggam tangannya erat. Helaian reven rambut laki-laki itu sedikit menempel pada lengan kiri Sakura, laki-laki itu tertidur pulas. Tentu Sakura tahu siapa gerangan yang tertidur itu. Dengan kepala yang sedikit pusing Ia mencoba mengingat kembali kejadian semalam. Seingatanya Ia sedang menghadiri acara pertunangan Sasuke, lalu Ia menangis dan keluar ruangan dan Ia berada di kolam setelah itu terpeleset dan tercebur. Begitulah memori singkat yang bisa ditangkap Sakura, Ia tidak ingat kenapa berakhir di tempat ini.

Sakura kembali memandang sosok yang tertidur pulas itu, wajahnya begitu damai dalam buaian bunga tidur. Bahkan pemuda itu masih mengenakan setelan pakaian yang Ia kenakan pada saat pertuanngan itu berlangsung. Apa itu berarti acara pertunangannya gagal? Sakura masih mencoba mengingat kilasan kejadian dalam otaknya.

"Ngh…"

Jantung Sakura langsung berdegup kencang ketika Ia merasakan pergerakan dari makhluk yang tertidur menyandar pada tangannya itu. Dipandangnya lagi wajah ba' malaikat itu. Wajah itu menginvasi total _emerald_ Sakura untuk mentapnya lekat. Dengan ragu Sakura mengulurkan tangan kananya untuk menyentuh rambut biru dongker laki-laki itu. Helaian itu terasa begitu lembut di tangannya, anehnya sosok itu masih tetap tertidur seolah menikmati sentuhan yang diberikan Sakura.

Tanpa sadar Sakura menyunggingkan senyuman, Ia lupa kapan terakhir kalinya melakukan hal ini. Dengan gerakan pelan Sakura terus mengelus kepala Sasuke. Hatinya tersenyum miris kala mengingat bahwa hal ini sudah tak pantas Ia lakukan.

Sasuke merasa sesuatu menyentuh kepalanya, namun Ia masih enggan untuk membuka _onyx_ miliknya. Ia masih ingin menikmati perasaan nyaman–yang entah datang dari mana–menyergap hatinya itu. Dengan perlahan Sasuke mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. Ia bisa merasakan tangan kecil di genggamannya itu hangat kembali. Segera Ia medongakkan kepala dan memulihkan kesadarannya. Sasuke langsung mentap bola _emerald_ diepannya, terlihat sang pemilik nampak terkejut. Kentara Ia segera megalihkan tatapannya memandang arah lain, bahkan Sasuke bisa melihat semburat merah tipis menghiasi pipi gadis itu.

"O-ohayou…" sapa Sakura gugup. Sasuke terdiam tidak menjawab, membuat Sakura kembali menatap Sasuke. Lagi-lagi gadis berambut _pink_ itu dikejutkan karena tangan laki-laki itu tiba-tiba menempel pada keningnya.

"Demammu sudah turun…" kata Sasuke masih mencoba memeriksa suhu tubuh Sakura. Sakura terlihat bingung, gadis itu mencoba sebisa mungkin menghindari tatapan menyelidik dari _onyx_ didepanya.

"Sa-Sasuke? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Sakura gugup dan langsung disambut dengan tatapan tajam milik pemuda itu. Sasuke menghela nafas dan kembali duduk.

"Apa kau tidak ingat semalam kau hampir tenggelam?" bukan menjawab Sasuke malah balik bertanya. Sakura telihat berpikir dan mengulas kembali memori otaknya, setelah dirasa serpihan ingatan itu kembali. Sakura menatap Sasuke lagi sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"I-iya aku ingat," jawab Sakura tersenyum canggung.

"Semalam kau pingsan dan aku membawamu ke rumah sakit," jelas Sasuke, Sakura mengangguk pelan sekarang dia tahu dimana dia sekarang. Lalu Ia tersadar akan sesuatu…

"Bagaimana dengan pertunanganmu?" tanya Sakura penasaran dan juga khawatiran. _Onyx_ Sasuke memandang gadis didepannya itu, _emerald_-nya mengisyaratkan keingintahuan yang mendalam. Sasuke menghela nafas sambil mencoba mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah lain.

"Aku meninggalkannya."

"Apa?" sentak Sakura kaget, tapi gadis itu langsung menunduk ketika Sasuke menatapnya tajam.

"La-lalu bagaimana dengan Hinata?" tanya Sakura lagi, menetralisir keadaan canggung itu.

"Entahlah." Sakura menatap Sasuke heran, bisa-bisanya pemuda itu menjawab dengan enteng. Hening sesaat.

"Sakura…" Sasuke kembali berucap, membuat Sakura yang tadinya menunduk kembali menatapnya bingung. Emerald-nya bisa melihat jelas tingkah Sasuke yang aneh, pria itu telihat gugup. _Onyx_ itu tidak bisa dia di tempat, bahkan Sakura bisa melihat bahwa Sasuke jelas-jelas menghindari tatapannya.

Tanpa aba-aba lagi Sasuke langsung mendekap tubuh mungil Sakura, membuat _emerald_ Sakura membola kaget. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sasuke masih terdiam, Ia mencoba menikmati harum tubuh mungil itu. Jelas ini adalah hal yang amat sangat Ia rindukan, dekapan yang entah sudah berapa lama membuatnya tersadar lagi dari kehampaan.

"Sa-Sasuke?" Masih dengan pelukan dalam, Sasuke semakin mempererat rengkuhannya. Ia meneggelamkan wajahnya pada lekukan leher Sakura, meresapi setiap sentuhan rambut merah muda yang menggelitik wajahnya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, walau samar Sasuke juga bisa mendengar detakan jantung gadis di pelukannya itu. Sekarang Ia sudah yakin.

"Sasuke?" panggil Sakuara lagi dengan suara sedikit tegas.

"Sst… biarkan aku begini untuk beberapa saat. Kumohon." Sakura terdiam, Ia sudah tidak bsia bergerak lagi dan tidak tahu harus berucap apa? Ia hanya membiarkan tubuhnya menjadi objek pelukan Sasuke.

"Kenapa?" tanya sakura dengan suara parau. Sasuke yang menyadari perubahan nada pada gadis musim semi itu, sedikit melongggarkan pelukannya. "Ke-kenapa kau melakukan hal ini?" tanya Sakura mulai ragu.

"Jangan lupa pada perasaanmu sendiri Sasuke," lanjut Sakura sambil mecoba melepaskan pelukan Sasuke. Ia menatap dalam _onyx_ itu, dadanya terasa sesak jika harus mengingat mata itu 4 tahun lalu. Kedua tangan pemuda itu menempel pada kedua bahunya, memandang lekat _emerald_ milik Sakura. Sasuke munundukkan wajahnya, tidak berani menatap raut Sakura yang terlihat terluka itu. Perasaan menyesal yang begitu besar menyergap hatinya.

"Apa aku masih punya kesempatan?" suara lirih Sasuke membuat Sakura mengerjapkan matanya tidak percaya. Walau ragu Ia mulai paham kemana Sasuke akan membawa pembicaraan ini.

"Maaf. Aku tidak mau tersakiti lagi Sasuke, aku harap kau mengerti." Sakura melepas pegangan tangan Sasuke, walau sakit Ia mencoba tersenyum tegar dihadapan pria itu. Sasuke mendongakkan wajahnya menatap senyuman Sakura, tangannya bergetar hebat melihat penolakan lembut gadis musim semi itu. Hatinya terasa nyeri, membuatnya kesulitan bernafas.

"Tidak bisakah kau memberikanku kesempatan?" Sakura menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum, tanpa sadar Ia sudah membohongi perasaannya sendiri. "Apa kau sudah memiliki orang lain?" tanya Sasuke menatap jauh bundaran hijau di depannya, Sakura bisa menangkap dengan jelas kalau suara laki-laki itu bergetar menahan gejolak hatinya.

"Tidak. Aku masih sendiri sampai sekarang. Jatuh cinta masih menakutkan untukku Sasuke, dan kau tahu alasannya 'kan?" Sasuke terduduk lemas, kata-kata gadis itu menohok tepat hatinnya. Kilasan-kilasan masa lalunya kembali berputar memenuhi tempurung kepalanya. Sasuke tentu masih bisa mengingat jelas awal musim panas saat itu. Dimana dengan jelas Ia mengacuhkan Sakura, gadis yang sekarang berada di depannya tepat. Bahkan Ia masih ingat kapan terakhir kali Ia menghubungi gadis itu, mengucapkan kata-kata yang begitu menyakitkan. Padahal Ia hanya ingin menghibur. Dengan kata-kata cinta sesaatnya itu, namun sepertinya Ia akan menelan bulat-bulat kata-katanya sendiri. Laki-laki yang kini menduhkan _onyx_-nya itu menyesal karena telah mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

Sungguh sekarang Ia sangat menyesal, tapi Sasuke juga tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Ia tak pantas meminta agar waktu berputar lagi… yang harus Ia lakukan adalah memperbaikinya. Mata _onyx_ itu kembali menatap _emerald_ Sakura, tidak… Ia tidak akan menyerah. Tangannya mengepal erat wajah itu, aroma tubuh itu, senyuman itu, tatapan lembut itu akan jadi miliknya lagi.

"Kalau begitu–" Sakura mengernyit menatap wajah Sasuke yang tertunduk, pastinya gadis itu tidak dapat melihat ujung bibir Sasuke yang terangkat menampilkan seringaiannya.

" –akan kubuat kau jatuh cinta lagi…"

Waktu terasa berjalan lambat bagi Sakura ketika tiba-tiba lengannya ditarik oleh pria berambut _raven_ di depannya. Sakura masih belum sadar posisinya saat ini, yang Ia bisa lakukan adalah membelalakkan matanya saat bibirnya ditekan sedikit kasar oleh Sasuke. Dengan perlahan Sasuke melumat bibir ranum dan tipis gadis berambut merah jambu itu. Ia semakin memperdalam ciumannya dengan sedikit menekan kepala Sakura, memaksa agar bibir gadis itu mau terbuka dan menyambutnya.

"Ngh~" lenguhan keras yang keluar dari bibir Sakura sama sekali tidak membuat pria di depannya itu melonggarkan ciumannya. Dadanya mulai sesak kehabisan oksigen. Sakura menekan dada Sasuke yang semakin menyempitkan jaraknya, posisi mereka sekarang adalah Sakura yang duduk di atas kasur ruang rawat dan Sasuke yang berdiri namun sedikit membungkukkan badannya. Persediaan oksigen Sakura sudah habis, dengan kesal Ia memukul-mukul dada Sasuke agar pria itu mau melepaskan pelukan serta ciumannya, dan usahanya berhasil.

"Hah… A-apa yang kau laukan?" untuk yang kesekeian kalinya Sakura menanyakan hal yang sama. Sasuke tak merespuon, Ia terdiam sambil mengusap ujung-ujung bibirnya yang sedikit basah dengan jempolnya. Sakura mengerutkan keningnya menatap _horror_ laki-laki di depannya itu. Ingin sekali dia menampar pipi itu, pria itu benar-benar menguras kesabarannya.

"Jawab aku Sasuke Uchiha, kau pikir kau siapa huh? Jangan seenakmu saja," ucap Sakura membentak, Sasuke menyeringai memandang _emerald_ yang memicing ke arahnya.

"Itu cuma langkah awal," jawabnya menatap lekat mata Sakura, suatu hal yang benar-benar membuat hatinya senang saat ini. Mata Sakura membola, jantungnya benar-benar tidak karuan menerima perlakuan laki-laki di depannya itu.

"Jangan mempermainkanku," ujar Sakura sambil tertunduk. Ia meremat selimut yang membungkus sebagian tubuhnya. Melihat sikap dan gelagat gadis itu membuat Sasuke menyadari lagi akan kesalahan fatal yang telah Ia buat. Tanpa sengaja Ia telah melukai Sakura lagi…

"Aku tidak akan meminta maaf…." Sasuke menarik kepala Sakura untuk menyandar di dadanya, meletakkan dagunya di atas kepala merah muda gadis itu. "Karena sekarang aku sadar bahwa aku mencintaimu–lagi," lanjutnya lagi dengan suara pelan.

Sakura terdiam, gadis itu terlalu fokus mendengar detak jantung Sasuke yang bergenderang cepat. Sebuah bukti bahwa laki-laki bergaya _emo_ yang mendekapnya itu masih tulus menyayanginya, walau masih ada sarang keraguan di hati Sakura. Setetes air mata mengalir perlahan dari emerald miliknya, Ia terlalu takut tersakiti lagi.

"Aku tidak akan semudah itu menerimamu lagi Uchiha," ucap Sakura masih dengan posisi didekapan Sasuke. "Kalau begitu tidak semudah itu juga aku akan menyerah." Sasuke tersenyum, hatinya benar-benar senang Sakura tidak menolaknya. Mungkin kata penyesalan tidak cukup melukiskan hatinya yang sudah terlanjur terbawa arus masa lalu itu. Namun Ia masih ingin mencoba, dan itu sudah menjadi keputusan mutlaknya. Sasuke ingin meraih sekali lagi apa yang dulu pernah menjadi miliknya, dan tidak akan Ia lepaskan lagi. Rentan waktu yang Ia lalui sejak perpisahannya membuatnya tumbuh dewasa. Walau begitu Ia masih belum mengerti sepenuhnya tentang apa itu arti cinta.

'CKLEK'

Sakura meilirik ke arah pintu yang baru saja terbuka itu. Dengan cepat Ia mendorong tubuh Sasuke agar menjauh darinya, wajahnya sudah memerah ketika melihat sosok yang kini tengah tersenyum canggung ke arah mereka. Sasuke langsung menoleh kebelakang dan mengumpat dalam hati ketika momen-momen indahnya diganggu.

"Hehe… gomen Teme," laki-laki berambut kuning dengan setelan jubah dokter itu langsung menutup pintunya lagi ketika mendapat tatapan _death glare_ buas dari sahabatnya, Sasuke.

"Cih, menganggu saja." Kembali Sasuke mengarahkan _onyx_-nya pada Sakura yang menoleh ke arah lain. Ia menghela nafas berat, Ia sadar perlakuannya itu hanya menambah beban hati gadis di depannya itu.

Pagi itu dengan sedikit cekcok dengan Sasuke akhirnya Sakura menurut untuk diantar pulang. Selama perjalanan Ia hanya mengalihkan matanya kejendela.

**End Flash Back**

* * *

'**My Short Stories'**

* * *

Sasuke memandang rumah di depannya, tanpa membuang-buang waktu lagi–setelah memarkirkan mobilnya–Ia ingin segera menyelesaikan masalah ini agar semuanya lebih jelas.

"Aku ingin menemui paman Hiashi," ucap Sasuke pada kepala pelayan yang menyambutnya di depan pintu. "Tolong tunggu sebentar," Sasuke mengangguk pelan menanggapi kepala pelayan berumur 40 tahunan itu. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di sofa depan rumah itu–tentunya setelah sang kepala pelayan mempersilahkannya–mata Sasuke meneliti setiap sudut rumah sepi itu. Sasuke tidak bisa menemukan sosok gadis anak pemilik rumah tersebut. Hatinya benar-benar dirundung rasa bersalah yang besar.

"Tuan Sasuke… Tuan besar menunggu anda di ruang kerjanya," Sasuke mengikuti arahan yang diberikan kepala pelayan itu. Hingga Ia berhenti disebuah pintu coklat besar dengan beberapa ukiran di pintu itu. Pelayan itu membukakan pintunya dan mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk memasuki ruangan itu dulu. Di sana terlihat seseorang berambut coklat tengah berdiri membelakanginya. Keriput di wajahnya menandakan orang itu cukup tua.

"Paman Hiashi…" panggil Sasuke untuk memperjelas keberadannya, dan sosok itu-pun menoleh. Hiashi menatap sosok pemuda yang baru memasuki ruangannya itu, masih sangat kental sekali di ingatannya saat pemuda itu dengan seenaknya telah membuat putri kesayangannya itu menangis.

"Kemarilah Sasuke," perintahnya pada Sasuke yang berdiri termangu didepan pintu setelah sang kepala pelayan meninggalkannya. Laki-laki tua itu menggiring Sasuke memasuki sebuah ruangan dengan pintu geser sebagi pembatas ruang kerjanya. Diruangan itu terdapat sebuah meja kecil yang diapit dua buah bantal duduk.

"Apa kau kemari untuk meminta maaf," ujar Hiashi sambil mengambil tempat posisi duduk bersimpuh. Sasuke terdiam, namun anggukan dari pemuda itu sudah cukup menjawab pertanyaan Hiashi. "Saya benar-benar minta maaf dengan tindakan bodoh semalam, dan juga ada yang ingin saya bicarakan dengan anda," ucap Sasuke sambil menundukkan kepalanya, memberi rasa hormat pada laki-laki bermata perak yang kini menatapnya tajam.

"Kalau kau ingin meminta maaf, seharusnya itu kau lakukan pada Hinata," ucap Hiashi mantap. Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya menatap mata _lavender_ pucat di depannya. "Saya tahu… tapi–"

Sasuke langsung membungkukkan tubuhnya, kedua tangannya Ia tekuk diatas kepalanya menyentuh lantai tatami. Posisi khas orang jepang ketika mereka meminta sebuah permohonan yang dalam. "–saya ingin membatalkan pertunangan," lanjut Sasuke pasti. Mata _lavender_ Hiashi memicing tajam menatap anak muda yang ujung-ujung rambutnya menyentuh lantai. Marah… tentu Ia marah ketika Sasuke mengucapkan kalimat pemutus hubungan itu.

"Aku tidak bisa memutuskan terlalu banyak, yang pasti aku sangat kecewa padamu Sasuke Uchiha. Dengan usiamu yang sekarang kau seharusnya cukup bisa memikirkan tindakan yang tidak pantas itu," kata Hiashi sengit, kedua tangannya sudah mengepal menahan amarah yang membendung dihatinya.

"Saya mohon… saya berjanji tidak akan merugikan kedua keluarga. Saya akan membersihkan nama keluarga Hyuuga." Masih dengan tertunduk Sasuke mencoba kembali memohon sebagai seorang laki-laki. Hiashi menatap angkuh pemuda di hadapannya itu. Kalau waktu bisa berputar kembali Ia memilih tidak melaksanakan pertunangan yang telah mencoreng nama keluarganya. Terlebih, putrinya juga telah menjadi korban.

"Jadi apa alasanmu melakukan ini? Kau tahu Hinata pasti tidak akan langsung menyetujuinya 'kan? Kau sendiri yang membuatnya berharap banyak. Dan aku tidak ingin kau menyakiti putriku Sasuke."

"Saya akan membicarakan dengan Hinata, saya hanya ingin meminta maaf pada anda." Tegas Sasuke cepat.

"Aku sudah bilang Hinata-lah yang seharusnya kau mintai maaf Uchiha," bentak Hiashi, Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya menatap mata tua Hiashi. Tentu _onyx_ itu dapat melihat tatapan terluka khas Ayah disana. Bagaimana tidak? Putrinya telah disakiti dan Ayah macam apa yang tidak ikut sakit melihat hal itu terjadi di depan matanya.

"Kau pasti sudah mengerti apa itu tanggung jawab. Temui Hinata sekarang, Ia sedang dikamarnya, minta maaflah… kalau dia memafkanmu maka aku akan menyetujui keinginanmu itu," Sasuke terperangah mendengar penuturan Hiashi. Walau dengan nada yang sedikit bergetar, Sasuke bisa menangkap jelas bahwa laki-laki tua itu sudah melepaskannya dan membiarkannya mengambil keputusan.

"Terima Kasih… terima kasih banyak paman," Hiashi tidak merespon Ia masih cukup kesal melihat sikap Sasuke. Ia hanya mengangguk singkat dan menyuruh Sasuke untuk segera menemui Hinata. Tanpa membuang-buang waktu Sasuke segera beranjak dari tempat itu dan berjalan menuju pintu.

'GREEEK'

Setelah pintu kembali tertutup Hiashi menghela nafas lega, rasa marah dalam hatinya sedikit berkurang sekarang.

**.**

**.**

Sasuke dengan cepat berlari menyusuri setiap lorong rumah itu, tidak perlu petunjuk arah baginya untuk menemukan letak kamar Hinata. Karena dia sudah sering berkunjung ke kediaman Hyuuga. Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya lebar, Ia mengabaikan bebarapa pelayan yang membungkuk menyapanya. Yang ada di otaknya saat ini adalah gadis bernama Hinata.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika gadis yang hendak Ia temui itu berada di sebuah halaman belakang. Mata _amethyst_ miliknya memandang kosong jejeran bunga warna-warni di depannya. Tanpa berfikir lagi, Sasuke langsung membelokkan arahnya dan berlari menghampiri Hinata.

"Sa–Sasuke-kun?"

Hinata menatap sosok pemuda didepannya tidak percaya, hatinya kembali berdenyut nyeri kala itu. Tanpa dikomando air mata sudah mengalir lagi, sekelebat peristiwa semalam membuatnya mengingat luka dalam ditinggalkan seseorang. Ia segera mengalihkan mata perak miliknya agar tidak bertemu mata hitam legam Sasuke.

"Hinata…" Sasuke semakin memperpendek jaraknya, Ia berjongkok agar dapat melihat wajah terluka gadis itu. Hal yang Ia sesali untuk yang kesekian kalinya di pagi itu… semuanya hancur dalam waktu 4 hari setelah Ia bertemu lagi cinta pertamanya. Hanya satu yang tidak akan Ia sesali, yaitu keputusan yang telah Ia buat untuk kembali memperbaiki semuanya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukan ini Sasuke-kun?" Hinata terisak, linangan air mata sudah mengucur deras mengalir ke pipi putihnya. Melihat hal itu membuat Sasuke tidak tega, segera Ia rengkuh tubuh gadis itu, mendekapnya erat. "Maafkan aku," Hinata membulatkan matanya, ini adalah kali pertama Ia mendengar Sasuke mengucapkan kata maaf untuk dirinya. Ia tersenyum miris.

"Lalu sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan Sasuke?" tanya Hinata dengan suara parau dan serak.

"Aku ingin kita mengakhirinya. Aku mohon… aku tidak bisa terus membiarkan perasaanku berlarut-larut karenanya." Tangisan Hinata pecah, inikah sakitnya ditinggalkan? Tentunya Ia tahu telah berbuat hal yang sama pada seseorang di masa lalu. Dan sekarang Ia mendapat balasannya. Seharusnya Ia sadar, bahwa jangan mendekati seseorang yang telah memiliki tambatan hati. Walaupun hati itu pernah jadi miliknya, tapi itu hanya hati rampasan. Dan barang rampasan tidak akan bertahan lama, dan lagi kau hanya akan mendapatkan setengah. Benarkan Hyuuga?

"Apa karena Sakura?" Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya menatap mata perak gadis itu. Menampilkan ekspresi yang membuat Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan keras. Laki-laki berambut raven itu mengangguk pelan.

Tak kuasa menahannya, Hinata langsung melepas tangan Sasuke yang memegang bahunya dengan kasar. Ia berlari secepat mungkin meninggalkan Sasuke yang mematung dengan beribu jarum yang menusuk hatinya. Sebagai seorang laki-laki Ia benci jika pandangannya di alihkan seperti ini, apa lagi ditinggalkan tanpa jawaban yang jelas. Tapi… justru dialah yang megalihkan pandangannya dan meinggalkan gadis itu.

"Maaf… "

_Love is when you not say sorry_ itulah kata-kata yang kau ucapkan pada Hinata dulu, iya 'kan Sasuke?

Tapi sangat jelas bahwa perlakuanmu tadi melukiskan betapa menyesalnya dirimu.

Dengan perasaan bersalah Sasuke meninggalkan rumah Hinata. Ia bahkan tidak berpamitan pada sang pemilik rumah. Pemuda berambut raven itu melangkah seiringan dengan sapaan para pelayan dirumah itu. Ia tak mengacuhkannya, kakinya terus melangkah menuju pintu keluar. Bahkan Sasuke tidak sadar bahwa sekarang Ia telah menjadi objek tatapan tajam dari pria seumurannya.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika seseorang memgang bahunya, dan ketika Ia berbalik…

'BUAGH'

Sasuke tersungkur ke lantai, bau anyir langsung menyeruak ke indra penciumannya. Dengan tajam Sasuke mentap mata _amethyst_ yang menatapnya tajam penuh kebencian. Tangan Sasuke memegangi ujung bibirnya yang berdarah, dengan cepat Sasuke langsung berdiri dan menatap tajam sosok itu. Belum sempat Sasuke menjaga keseimbangannya, pemuda berambut coklat itu mencengkram kerah lehernya.

"Cih… kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan Uchiha?" mata l_avender_ pemuda itu mentap tajam wajah Sasuke yang mengekspresikan raut datar.

'BUAGH'

Neji memukul Sasuke lagi membuat pemuda berambut raven itu menahan perih yang menjalar hebat ke pipinya.

"Dengar! Kau pikir hati adikku itu mainan apa? Dan satu hal lagi, jangan kau pikir aku tidak tahu hubunganmu dengan Sakura." Sasuke mendelik menatap mantan calon kakak iparnya itu. Hatinya panas ketika pemuda berambut coklat itu menyebut nama Sakura, Sasuke berdiri lagi dan menampik kasar telunjuk Neji yang menghadap ke wajahnya. Kedua pemuda itu melempar tatapan tajam. Sasuke menyeriangai sebelum akhirnya Ia mengakhiri perdebatan itu.

"Kita lihat saja nanti…" dengan hati yang dongkol Sasuke pergi saat itu juga, Ia terlalu malas kalau harus berurusan dengan Neji. Belum lagi jika nantinya akan ketahuan sang pemilik rumah. Malah bisa kacau rencananya.

* * *

'**My Short Stories'**

* * *

Sakura menatap kesekeliling tempat Ia berada sekarang, kuliah jam malam membuatnya kembali mengutuk dosen sialan yang memberinya tugas tambahan. Jadi harus berakhir disini… menunggu sendirian di halte bus. Meski Ino sudah melarangnya untuk kuliah namun gadis berambut _softpink_ itu tetap bersikeras untuk pergi ke kampus. Padahal baru tadi pagi Ia pulang dari rumah sakit. Belum lagi udara dingin yang membelai tubuhnya yang hanya berbalut kaos putih dengan celana jins.

"Ck…" Sakura berdecak kesal mendapati kendaraan yang Ia tunggu tak kunjung datang. Bus berwarna putih gading itu seharusnya sudah tiba 5 menit lalu dan mengantarnya ke rumah.

"Kenapa akhir-akhir ini banyak kejadian aneh yang menimpaku sih?" gerutu Sakura tidak jelas di malam hari yang panjang itu. Tak sabar menunggu akhirnya Sakura memilih untuk berdiri menuju ke tepi jalan, mata _emerald_-nya kembali Ia gunakan untuk meneliti kawasan sekitar. Jalanan memang belum dikatakan sepi malam itu… namun sedikitnya penerangan serta udara dingin membuat suasana jadi lebih kelam.

Seseorang dari kejahuan mengawasi Sakura… orang itu berada di dalam mobil hitam. Matanya memicing tajam pada gadis yang tengah berdiri di tepi jalan sambil menunggu bus itu. Segera Ia menstater mobilnya dengan pelan dan menekan perseneling gas berulang-ulang. Menimbulkan suara mobil yang kapan saja siap melaju dengan cepat. Ketika _timing_ sudah tepat Ia memasukkan roda giginya dan menekan gas itu, membuat mobil yang tadinya terdiam itu melesat maju.

Sakura melihat ke arah kiri… dari kejahuan Ia dapat melihat sebuah mobil hitam yang–pernah ditumpanginya menuju ke arahnya. Tentu Ia kenal mobil itu melalui plat nomornya… sayang Sakura tidak tahu siapa pengendara mobil tersebut.

Mobil itu melaju tidak wajar membuat Sakura harus menepi lebih dalam. Tapi anehnya mobil itu malah berbelot ke arahnya membuat Sakura terpaku ditempat dan…

'CKIIIT'

'BRAAAK'

Pening berat menyerang kepala gadis merah muda itu… Ia memegang kepalanya. Tubuhnya yang tadi terpental pelan membuatnya mencoba mentranalisir posisinya saat ini. Sakura terkejut ketika apa yang berada di tangannya adalah warna merah pekat yang begitu banyak, bau anyir darah membuatnya sedikit mual. Ia sudah tidak bisa lagi mengendalikan kesadarannya. Yang bisa Ia lihat saat itu adalah beberapa orang telah mengerumuninya setelah mendengar suara mobil yang melaju cepat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jejak Author :**

Minal aidzin wal faidzin minna~

Gomen kalo telat update… xD #dibakar

Akhirnya chap ini selesai dengan tidak elitnya *nangis ngais-ngais tanah

Gimana? Err… maaf kalo alurnya tambah gak jelas dan juga membingungkan T,T

_Hontou ni gomen nasai ne~_

Saya juga gak sempet ngedit banyak-banyak di chap ini maaf kalo _typos_-nya masih nyangkut dan bersarang entah dimana -,-v #headdesk

Saya tahu disini Sasuke plin plan banget, saya juga gak tahu gimana cara memperbaiki sikapnya yang sudah menjadi tuntutan naskah *eaaah #dibekep

Sekali lagi maaf ya kalo ada kesalahan pengetikan maupun kata-kata yang kurang jelas serta membingungkan. Maklumilah author yang awam ini m(_ _)m

Btw apa chap ini kepanjagan? O.o 5.407 words

Karena chap besok udah ending jadi saya ngebut di chap ini biar cepet selese XD #ditonjok

Yosh… saatnya bales review

**Guest :** aihh… thankyuu udah menyempatkan diri untuk mengomen cerita nistaku… XD

Saya juga sependapat sama kamu hehe… disini emang Sakura saya desain biar jadi cewek kuat tapi apa daya saya hanya seorang author yang kebingungan buat ngasih sikap yang tegas buat Sakura… xDa #dibuang

Okee review lagi ya…

**Erica Christy :** arigatou ne~ :*

Mungkin chap depan bakal banyak SasuSakunya

**Kece badai **_**:**__ Arigatou_ udah mau nulis review :D

**Kyuhyuncho :** _Arigatou_ udah mau review xD

Iya enak banget jadi Sakura… Sasori bukan pacar Sakura kok XD *buka rahasia

Coba deh dilihat fict 'Kimi to Yoru to Namida' disitu Ino bilang 'kan kalo si Sakura nolak Sasori

**Uci :** Sampe' 4 chapter doang kok XD *buka aib

**Ucucubi :** Jangan panggil senpai -,-

masih awam nih #dor

**Gracia :** hehe… iya Sasuke emang plin plan xD maklum udah kemakan umur #di-Amaterasu

Review kamu panjang aku jadi gak tahu harus ngomong apa xD

**Sh6 :** Wokey… chap depan khusus SasuSaku deh… xD

**SasuSaku's addict **_**:**__ Gomen_ gak bisa update asap lagi, koreknya gak ada XD

**Akaba :** Aiish _arigatou ne~_ udah mau review lagi xD

_Hontou ni ureshii_ … #plaaak

**Rise :** -,- Sakura emang lagi hoki sih #di-Sanaro, Tenang aja Hinata bentar lagi sadar kok… xD

btw aku suka kata-kata mu #ngok

Gomen kalo ada yang gak kesebut m(_ _)m

Yosh yang log in cek PM kalian Xd

Kemaren saya lupa menyertakan fic lanjutannya pasti kalian bingung dengan PM gaje saya xD wkwkwkwk #dilindes

Yosh jangan lupa _Review n Concrit _biar saya lebih semangat ngerjain end ficnya xD

Sekali lagi minal aidzin wal faidzin minna~ maafin Kuro kalo punya salah ya… *sungkeminsatu-satu

_Jaa ne~_

**TTD :**

**Veoryxocie**

**21082012**


	4. Chapter 4

**Standart Disclaimer has been applied**

**Pairing : SasuSaku, SasuHina, NejiSaku**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort (maybe -,-)**

**Warning : OOC, ****AU****, Karangan amatir, Typo(s) berterbangan.**

**HARD WARNING : Don't Like Don't Read OK!**

**Douzo~**

**Last Story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**'My Short Stories'**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menelusuri setiap lorong rumah sakit, menghiraukan tatapan kagum setiap perawat dan suster yang dilewatinya. Saat ini pikirannya hanya tertuju pada satu hal–atau satu orang. Keringat dingin mengalir melewati pori-pori kulit putihnya, _'Sakura...'_ hatinya menggumamkan sebuah nama. Padahal baru dua hari yang lalu ia dan gadis itu berkunjung ke tempat ini. Sekarang ia harus memasuki kawasan orang sakit itu lagi, dengan perasaan yang berkecamuk.

.

**Flashback...**

Sasuke memandang mobil yang lalu lalang di depannya melalui sebuah kaca. Ia sekarang berada di sebuah _cafe _tempat-nya dan Hinata biasa bertemu. Dan satu-satunya alasan kenapa ia berada di sana tentu karena mantan calon tunangannya itu. Gadis itu masih sanggup menghubunginya setelah apa yang ia lakukan kemarin. Sudah 10 menit Sasuke menunggu, tapi gadis bermata _amethys_ itu tak kunjung menunjukkan dirinya. Jengah... tentu. Tak ada seorangpun yang tidak akan merasakan perasaan itu saat menunggu. Apalagi, Sasuke bukan tipikal orang yang betah menunggu, dan Hinata adalah satu-satunya gadis yang membuatnya mau menunggu.

_"Irrashaimase..._"

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya pada beberapa pengunjung yang baru memasuki wilayah _cafe_, dan ia bisa bernafas lega saat mengenal salah satu pengunjung baru itu. Hinata menatap ke arahnya disertai raut gusar. Gadis itu langsung berlari kecil menuju tempat Sasuke berada.

"_Gomen-ne_ Sasuke-_kun_," ucap Hinata penuh dengan nada penyesalan, Sasuke tak menyahut. Dia hanya tersenyum sangat tipis. Tapi Hinata bisa melihat senyum itu, hatinya berdenyut sakit. Sejam yang lalu, ia menghubungi Sasuke dan memintanya datang ke tempat itu, ada beberapa hal yang ingin dia bicarakan. "Jadi ada apa?" Sasuke memulai pembicaraan lebih dulu, melihat raut kebingungan dari wajah Hinata ia sudah bisa menebak dengan sangat mudah bahwa gadis di depannya merasa canggung.

"Sa... Sasuke-kun, aku ingin menanyakan beberapa hal." Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya, menatap bingung Hinata.

"Apa... Apa kau akan kembali pada Sakura?" Ada perubahan nada yang Sasuke tangkap dari gaya bicara Hinata. Dari suaranya yang bergetar seolah menyembunyikan sesuatu dan dari hilangnya ketenangan yang biasa terpancar dari wajah ayu itu. "Apa aku harus menjawabnya?" tanya balik Sasuke, tanpa melepas tatapannya pada gadis didepannya yang sekarang sedang meremas-remas tangannya. Menghilangkan perasaan ketakutan yang tiba-tiba melanda relung hatinya itu.

"Aku... Aku masih sangat menyukaimu Sasuke-kun." Suara yang tadi bergetar itu kini berubah, mempertegas tekad dan hatinya. Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia hanya menatap Hinata dalam diam. Hinata menundukkan kepalanya, membuat sebagian wajahnya tertutupi oleh poni datarnya itu.

"Aku menerima kalau kau memang sudah benar-benar membatalkan pertunangan kita, dan kau sudah membuatku sakit hati Sasuke-kun." Sasuke masih diam, perasaan bersalah menyelimuti hatinya. Ia memandang iba Hinata yang berusaha menjadi tegar itu.

"Jadi, aku akan bertanya sekali lagi, apa kau akan kembali pada Sakura?" Hinata memberanikan diri menatap mata kelam di depannya, dan Sasuke bisa melihat ada sebuah penyesalan di sana. "Maaf..." Sasuke membuang pandangannya ke arah lain, menghindari tatapan syarat akan kasih sayang itu. Ia sudah tidak akan goyah.

"Aku memang menyukai–tidak, aku mencintai Sakura," ucap Sasuke tegas penuh penekanan. Hinata sudah tak dapat lagi membendung air matanya, ia tersenyum kecut sekaligus sinis.

"Baiklah..." Hinata menarik nafas dalam.

"Kau tahu Sasuke-kun, kemarin malam aku melakukan sesuatu yang buruk. Dan anehnya aku tidak menyesalinya." Sasuke kembali menatap wajah Hinata yang kini mulai basah akan air mata, gadis itu mengusap wajahnya pelan sambil menunduk. Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya bingung. Gadis itu tiba-tiba tersenyum, membuat Sasuke merasa bersalah. "Aku... Aku tidak akan membenci Sakura karena hal ini, karena dari awal aku sudah tahu akan terjadi seperti ini."

"Berhentilah berbicara hal aneh," Sasuke menyahut cepat, dia tidak tahu arah pembicaraan ini. Hinata tersenyum kaku. "Tidak... Kau harus mendengarnya Sasuke-kun. Aku tidak akan meminta maaf dengan tindakanku setelah ini. Aku masih begitu mencintaimu Sasuke, dan aku tidak akan pernah mencoba untuk melupakanmu setelah ini." Hinata kembali tersenyum peuh arti.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan?" tanya Sasuke gusar, dia sangat mengenal betul Hinata. Gadis itu tak jauh beda dengannya, hanya saja Hinata memiliki sifat selembut kapas. Tapi bukan berarti dia tidak akan menjadi mawar yang berduri. Dan sifat itulah yang membuat Sasuke kagum. Hinata terlalu baik untuk disakiti, dan terlalu naif dan polos untuk mengikuti kata hatinya.

Tak sempat Sasuke membalas rentetan kata-kata Hinata, sebuah getaran ponsel di saku celananya menghentikan gerakan bibirnya itu.

"Hn, ada apa?"

Hinata menyeruput _cappucino_ yang semenit lalu diantar oleh pelayan cafe, ia memandang datar Sasuke yang terlihat syok mendengar sahutan dibalik telpon genggamnya.

_'Braak'_

Sasuke menggebrak meja sembari menatap tajam pada Hinata.

"Kau... Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sakura?" Hinata bergeming, ia membalas tatapan tajam Sasuke. Tak ada ekspresi yang berarti di wajah gadis itu. "Cepat katakan!" sontak sebagian besar pengunjung cafe itu menoleh ke arah Hinata dan Sasuke.

"Tak ada, aku tidak melakukan apapun Sasuke-kun?" Sahut hinata tenang, Sasuke makin menatap tajam sepasang mata perak didepannya. "Bukan aku yang melakukannya."

Sasuke tak lagi menggubris kata-kata Hinata. Ia sudah beranjak pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, ia tak bertanya lebih lanjut. Toh, ia sudah tahu. Ia hanya tidak tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan pada Hinata nantinya, tapi yang pasti ia akan membuat perhitungan pada putri keluarga Hyuuga itu. Sasuke berlari menuju mobil hitamnya yang terpakir di halaman _cafe_ itu, setelah memasukinya mobil itu langsung melesat bergabung bersama para mobil di jalan. Hinata masih diam, memandang kepergian Sasuke.

"Kalaupun aku yang melakukannya, kau tidak bisa membalasnya Sasuke-kun. Anggap ini sebagai pembalasan atas rasa sakit dari apa yang kau perbuat. Dengan ini semua sudah berakhir... _Owari datta deshou_?" Hinata menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lipatan tangannya di atas meja. Samar-samar terdengar isakan yang keluar dari gadis itu.

**End Flasback...**

.

Sasuke dapat melihat seorang berpakaian jas dokter berambut kuning baru saja keluar dari kamar rawat yang akan dimasukinya, karena kenal siapa dokter tersebut Sasuke makin mempercepat langkah kakinya.

"Dobe..." Masih dengan nafas ngos-ngosan, Sasuke menepuk pundak orang itu.

"Sasuke, syukurlah kau sudah datang. Kita keruanganku." Sasuke menghiraukan kalimat Naruto, malahan ia mencoba menerobos masuk ke dalam kamar rawat tersebut namun segera dihalangi Naruto. "Hei, tenanglah. Dia tidak apa-apa." Sasuke menatap sekilas mata safir itu. _Onyx_-nya kembali tertuju pada pintu putih dihadapannya, gadis itu ada di dalam.

"Kita bicarakan diruanganku," tegas Naruto sekali lagi, ia menggeret tangan Sasuke yang matanya masih terpaku ingin sekali melihat keadaan Sakura. Dengan terpaksa Sasuke mengikuti Naruto, sesekali dia menoleh ke belakang ke arah pintu bernomor 234 itu. Ketika matanya sudah tidak dapat menangkap warna putih itu lagi Sasuke fokus pada Naruto yang masih menggeret tangannya, dengan cepat ia menyentakkan tangan itu.

"Lepaskan! aku bisa sendiri," ucap Sasuke dingin. Naruto menoleh kebelakang melihat Sasuke mengelus pergelangan tangannya, dokter muda itu hanya menghela nafas.

"Hhh... Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi Teme?" Naruto menatap Sasuke tajam, tak ada reuni yang yang berkesan hangat di sana. Mereka semua sama-sama khawatir. Sasuke tak menjawab, ia menatap Naruto tak kalah tajamnya. Naruto menghela nafas lagi.

"Sudahlah, kita keruanganku dan aku harap kau mau menjelaskan semuanya." Naruto kembali melangkah, di ikuti Sasuke yang masih bungkam. Tak ada salam jumpa, pelukan karena lama tak jumpa atau canda tawa yang biasa mereka lakukan semasa SMA. Kedua sahabat dekat itu berjalan beriringan dalam keheningan.

* * *

_'My Short Stories'_

* * *

Ino langsung melesat keluar kelas saat sang dosen mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada semua mahasiswa di kelas itu. Dengan secepat mungkin Ino berlari keluar kampus, sambil meneriakkan kata maaf pada setiap mahasiswa yang ia tabrak.

_'Bruk'_

"_Sumimasen..." _ Teriak Ino lantang pada salah satu mahasiswa yang tak sengaja ia tabrak. Mahasiswa berambut merah menyala itu memandang Ino bingung. Tak seperti biasanya gadis itu terlihat terburu-buru. Tanpa banyak pikir ia langsung mengejar Ino. Lagipula ada hal yang harus dia tanyakan pada perempuan bermata _aquamarine_ itu.

_'Grep'_

"Sasori?" Ino mencoba mengatur nafasnya, hampir saja dia mengumpat marah pada orang yang dengan seenaknya menghalanginya di saat-saat seperti ini. Sasori bergeming sesaat melihat raut berantakan Ino. "Kau kenapa?" tanyanya ingkat.

"_Gomen-ne_ Sasori, aku sedang buru-buru." Ino melepas kaitan tangan Sasori dan melesat pergi menjauh lagi, namun Sasori tak tinggal diam. Ia mengikuti dari belakang sambil meneriaki nama gadis itu.

"Hei, apa yang terjadi? Hari ini aku tidak melihat Sakura." Sasori menguntit dari belakang Ino yang berjalan cepat, dan mau tak mau membuatnya harus menyeimbangi langkah gadis itu.

"Sakura kecelakaan kemarin malam," respon Ino singkat dan langsung menuju kendaraannya yang terpakir aman. Sasori berhenti bergerak, otaknya masih memproses perkataan yang baru saja Ino lontarkan. Dia masih bergeming, dengan wajah seperti orang yang baru saja mendengar berita terburuk dalam hidupnya. Nafasnya tercekat seolah seseorang telah merampas persediaan oksigen di sekitarnya. Gadisnya kecelakaan, perempuan yang sampai sekarang masih disukainya, meski telah ditolak secara telak. Sasori mengerjapkan matanya dan lekas sadar dari dunia hampanya, segera ia menelisik setiap sudut tempat parkir guna mencari keberadaan gadis berambut kuning pudar itu, dan secepat kilat Sasori langsung berlari menuju Ino, menghadang perempuan yang kini telah siap dengan sepeda motor matiknya.

"Sasori menyingkirlah! Aku mau kerumah sakit." sentak Ino judes.

"Aku ikut," sahut Sasori menatap lekat mata _aquamarine_ didepannya. Ino mengernyit tidak suka, karena sudah membuang-buang waktunya.

"Kau –mau apa?" tuding Ino tepat dihadapan wajah Sasori. Sasori memutar matanya bosan. "Tentu saja ingin menjenguknya. Kita naik mobilku saja," Ino dengan cepat meletakkan kembali sepeda motornya, dan helm-nya kemudian mengikuti Sasori yang menarik tangannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_'Cklek'_

Sasuke memasuki ruangan itu, ia bisa melihat seseorang dengan perban dikepalanya tengah terbaring. Ia berjalan mendekat ke arah gadis yang terbaring itu. Wajah gadis itu terlihat pucat, bibirnya mengering. Sasuke menarik kursi yang berada tak jauh dari sana, dan duduk tepat di sebelah Sakura. Ia memandang lekat wajah gadis-nya, membelainya dengan penuh kasih. Laki-laki berumur 22 tahun itu merasakan sekujur tubuhnya menegang kala telunjuknya menyentuh tepat permukaan bibir Sakura. Senyum lebar yang dulu selalu gadis itu perlihatkan untuknya kini tak ada.

Sasuke mengusap rambut Sakura. Ia hirup helaian rambut itu, wanginya masih tetap sama seperti 4 tahun yang lalu, tak ada yang berubah. Semua masih tetap sama... Hanya saja, ia tak bisa lagi melihat sinar kehangatan di mata hijau itu.

Ia bahkan mulai tak yakin Sakura akan dengan mudahnya menerimanya lagi setelah semua yang ia lakukan pada gadis itu, menghianatinya, meninggalkannya, dan sekarang gadis itu celaka karenanya... Ironis jika Sakura akan membuka lebar kedua tangannya dan menyambutnya hangat seperti sedia kala. Itu tidak mungkin.

Sasuke menggenggam tangan kecil Sakura, tangan itu kembali dingin seperti dua hari yang lalu. Semuanya terjadi terlalu singkat dan cepat. Ia mencium hikmat tangan Sakura, menempelkan tangan kecil itu pada bibirnya dan membelainya dengan pipi tirusnya.

"_Gomen..."_ satu kata, yang mampu menurunkan harga diri yang menjulang ke langit. Satu-satunya hal yang Sasuke inginkan hanya Sakura. Tak ada yang lain, biarkan gadis itu kembali bangun dan menatapnya. Walau nantinya tak ada tatapan cinta disana, ia hanya ingin merengkuh Sakura, menikmati aroma tubuh gadis itu dan mendekapnya penuh perasaan. Kali ini ia tak akan membiarkan gadis itu pergi.

Mata jelaga Sasuke menatap sayu wajah Sakura, pikirannya kembali mengingat saat-saat terakhir yang dulu ia habiskan, sebelum ia meninggalkan Sakura dan membiarkan gadis itu terjatuh. Walau Naruto mengatakan bahwa tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan dengan kondisi Sakura. Menurut Naruto, Sakura akan segera sadar. Tak ada luka yang benar-benar serius kecuali kepalanya yang membentur trotoar jalan.

Mata kelam Sasuke masih setia menatap wajah Sakura yang tenang. Tak ada gerakan yang berarti disana, Sasuke hanya menggenggam tangan mungil itu dengan kedua belah telapak tangannya. Suasana kamar itu begitu hening dan sunyi, hanya suara langkah kaki yang terdengar melewati depan kamar rawat itu.

"–aku juga tidak tahu Sasori. Berhentilah bertanya!"

_'Cklek'_

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, menghadap pada pintu yang baru saja terbuka. Menampakkan sosok gadis pirang yang tercengang menatapnya. Bersamaan dengan itu juga telah berdiri sosok lain. Laki-laki berwajah _baby face_ dan berambut merah yang juga tak kalah kagetnya melihat kamar rawat itu tidaklah dihuni oleh satu orang. Terlebih melihat tangan kedua insan itu saling bertaut. Membuatnya kesal.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya menatap asing dua sosok yang tetap diam dalam posisinya.

"_Etto...ehem..._" Ino terlihat canggung dan kebingungan. Dia tak menyangka akan bertemu pria–yang dikiranya _stalker_–satu minggu lalu. Sasori yang melihat gelagat Ino yang selalu seperti itu ketika bertemu pria–ehem–ganteng, langsung memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke langsung memandang tidak suka pada Sasori, pria tampan nun imut itu juga sama, untuk sesaat mereka saling melempar tatapan kebencian. Ino hanya melongo menyadari atmosfir menegangkan antara kedua belah pihak itu.

"_Ne-nee_ Uchiha-_san_... Aku tidak mengira kau ada disini," ucap Ino mencairkan suasana. Sasuke memutuskan kontak matanya dengan Sasori dan menatap Ino yang tersenyum kaku ke arahnya, gadis itu perlahan berjalan mendekat di ikuti Sasori dibelakangnya.

"Hn," Sasuke sedikit menggeser tubuhnya untuk memberi ruang pada kedua orang itu. Sasori masih mencercanya dengan pandangan membunuh, dan ia balas dengan tatapan tak kalah mematikan. Ino menghela nafas lemah, dan menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kedua anak adam itu saling bersikukuh dengan sikapnya masing-masing.

Ino berjalan menuju meja yang terletak di ruangan itu, meletakkan sebuah tas yang berisi pakaian-pakaian Sakura. Mata _aquamarine_-nya menatap kesekeliling tempat itu, mengabaikan Sasori yang duduk disebuah sofa sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada, dan Sasuke yang duduk tak jauh dari sana. Suasana hening menyelimuti ruangan putih tempat Sakura terbaring lemah. Tak ada satu-pun dari mereka yang berniat membuka percakapan sekedar untuk menegur. Ino tengah memandangi wajah sahabat pink-nya yang pucat. Tangannya terulur untuk mengusap pipi sahabatnya, ia tresenyum miris.

Sasori menatap Sasuke tajam dan penuh selidik, dan di balas delikan super menyayat dari Sasuke. Ada aura hitam yang menguar dari kedua pria tampan itu.

"Hn?" tantang Sasuke karena merasa tiak nyaman dengan pandangan Sasori. Pemuda bermarga pasir merah itu menghela nafas sejenak sebelum membuka mulutnya.

"Bisakah kita keluar sebentar, ada yang ingin kubicarakan," ucap Ssaori dengan nada serendah mungkin agar terkesan dingin. Tanpa buang waktu dan mendapat persetujuan dari pemilik mata hitam itu, Sasori beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan keluar. Sedang Sasuke hanya memandangnya heran. Sasori menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding rumah sakit setelah keluar dari tempat rawat Sakura, ia menatap ke langit-langit rumah sakit tanpa memperdulikan para suster yang lewat sambil cekikikan menatap ke arahnya.

Sasuke sempat berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya menyetujui permintaan Sasori, ia kemudian melangkah keluar setelah menatap wajah Sakura sekilas. Sasuke menutup pintu kamar rawat itu dengan pelan.

"Hn, ada apa?" tanyanya pada Sasori.

"Kau...apa kau benar-benar menyukai Sakura?" Sasori langsung pada topik, ia memandang Sasuke yang berdiri disampingnya, lebih tepatnya berdiri didepan pintu yang telah tertutup. Pemuda berambut _emo_ itu mengerutkan keningnya, berpikir sejenak untuk mencari kekonyolan yang tersimpan dari pertanyaan ambigu milik Sasori. Bahkan Sasuke tak habis pikir, mereka tak saling kenal.

"Apa urusanmu?" jawabnya sambil melempar senyum miring meremehkan. Sasori tersenyum sinis.

"Kita langsung saja, aku menyukai Sakura. Sa-ngat me-nyu-kai-nya, kalau kau pikir aku akan semudah itu terima dengan keberadaanmu, kau salah. Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik baginya." Sasori melempar senyum meremehkan pada Sasuke yang masih terlihat datar-datar saja. Tangan Sasuke yang tersembunyi dibalik saku celananya mengepal. Kalau boleh, ia ingin sekali meninju wajah sok imut itu.

"Kau mengerti maksudku 'kan? Aku sudah tahu tentangmu dari Itachi, melihatmu nekat meninggalkan acara pertunanganmu itu, aku jadi yakin kalau kau masih menyukai Sakura. Tapi... Aku tidak yakin kau akan benar-benar menjaganya." Sasori melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat duduk yang berada di depannya.

"Kalau masalah itu, aku pikir kau tidak perlu memikirkannya, karena aku sudah pasti akan melindunginya." jawab Sasuke enteng disertai raut penuh kemenangan.

"Benarkah? Jangan telalu yakin. Kau lihat 'kan keadaan Sakura sekarang. Bukan berarti aku ingin menyalahkanmu karena kejadian ini. Hanya saja... Aku tidak mau melihat Sakura terluka. Dia adalah gadis yang kuat, meskipun aku pernah ditolaknya... Aku tidak akan menyerah." Sasori tersenyum miris serta geli tatkala mengingat kejadian saat ia menyatakan cinta pada Sakura. Sasuke sendiri sedikit terkejut, sekarang giliran dia yang menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding, memandang Sasori yang terduduk sembari menatap lantai. Sasuke mendengus sejenak dan tersenyum.

"Aku tidak akan menyerahkan Sakura padamu, aku tidak peduli kalau dia tidak menyukaiku lagi. Aku akan tetap mengejarnya." Sasori menatap Sasuke penuh arti, ia mencari celah pada mata sehitam arang itu.

_'Cklek'_

Sasuke beserta Sasori menoleh ke arah pintu yang terbuka, menampilkan raut bahagiah Ino.

"_Nee futari-tomo,_ Sakura sudah sadar."

Sakura merasakan seolah ada hantaman pada kepalanya, matanya terasa berat untuk dibuka namun samar-samar ia bisa melihat cahaya, walau belum jelas ia bisa mengenali wajah yang kini memandangnya dengan penuh harap. Itu wajah Ino...

"I-Ino?"

"_Baka_... Kau lama sekali sadarnya." Ino langsung menghambur dan mendekap Sakura, tangis haru pecah dalam ruangan itu.

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu... Bodoh..." Sakura tersenyum, tangannya yang tersambung infus ia gunakan untuk mengelus pundak sahabatnya yang bergetar hebat. Matanya kembali menjelajah ruangan itu dan menangkap Sasuke serta Sasori yang berdiri tepat dibelakang Ino.

Awalnya Sakura tekejut melihat Sasuke namun ia mencoba untuk bersikap tenang.

"H-hei pig, lepaskan... kau membuat bajuku basah." Ino akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya walau masih sesenggukan.

"Dasar... Kau membuat kami semua khawatir. Kenapa kau bisa ceroboh begitu _sih_? Sampai tertabrak mobil." Sakura hanya tersenyum maklum menangapi kata-kata Ino, matanya kembali mengarah pada pria yang berdiri tegap yang juga memandang ke arahnya. Disana juga ada Sasori yang menatapnya khawatir. Namun perasaannya kembali dirundung kebimbangan tatkala oniks itu menatapnya begitu lembut.

* * *

_'My Short Stories'_

* * *

Neji melajukan mobil hitamnya dengan kecepatan penuh ketika mendapat kabar dari Hinata tentang Sakura, bahkan ia tak sempat menanyakan kenapa mata Hinata sembab, yang ia perdulikan hanya keadaan Sakura. Tanpa babibu lagi, Neji langsung menyambar kunci mobilnya dan segera menuju rumah sakit.

Mata perak itu menatap gelisah jalanan, di saat seperti ini bahkan macet masih melanda,

Dengan kesal neji memukul kemudi mobilnya, tak lupa umpatan-umpatan kasar itu keluar dari bibirnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ruangan kembali hening. Sekarang hanya ada Sakura serta Sasuke disana, setelah Ino dan Sasori pulang–tentu setelah Ino membujuk habis-habisan Sasori untuk meninggalkan Sakura dan Sasuke. Akhirnya dengan sangat tidak rela Sasori menuruti permintaan Ino, setelah Ino mengancamnya tidak akan mengizinkannya menjenguk Sakura lagi.

Sasuke menatap Sakura yang mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, rasanya jantungnya ingin meledak saat ini juga. Berada di dekat gadis itu sungguh membuatnya tenang dan nyaman serta berdebar di saat yang bersamaan.

"Bagaimana keadanmu?" tanya Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan matanya. Sakura menoleh ke arahnya, sedikit gugup ia mencoba memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"A-aku baik-baik saja," jawab Sakura. Gadis itu sedikit menghindar ketika tangan Sasuke ingin menyentuh perbannya. Entah kenapa ia benar-benar tidak merasakan perasaan itu lagi, saat-saat dulu Sasuke berlaku begitu lembut seperti ini.

"Maaf." Sakura memandang Sasuke penuh tanya, sangat jarang bagi Sasuke mengucapkan kata itu. Sakura menghela nafas lelah, ia tak menyahut kata-kata Sasuke. _Emerald_-nya hanya ingin menatap keluar jendela yang terbuka.

"Maafkan aku," Sasuke mengulang lagi, seolah satu kata tak cukup untuk membuat Sakura hanya sekedar menatapnya.

"Untuk apa? Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf, tidak ada yang salah," sahut Sakura memandang mata itu, sungguh indah kalau boleh Sakura jujur. Begitu hitam dan memabukkan, hanya saja rasa-rasa itu tak sampai pada hatinya. Kekaguman itu hanya mengambang dalam benaknya tanpa bisa menyentuh dasar hatinya.

Sasuke terdiam, seluruh dunianya seolah tersedot dalam pusara hijau milik Sakura, _emerald _itu menatapnya begitu teduh menggetarkan setiap pembuluh darah dan mempercepat denyut nadi dalam tubuhnya. Ingin rasanya ia mengklaim bahwa benda itu adalah miliknya seorang.

"Aku... Sudah menjelaskan semuanya pada Hinata, aku juga sudah menjelaskan semua pada keluarganya. Pertunangan kami resmi batal." Sakura menatapnya tak percaya, seolah kata-kata yang baru saja Sasuke ucapkan adalah sebuah guyonan belaka. Tanpa Sasuke sadari kata-kata yang ia ucapkan seolah bermakna lain baginya. Seakan apa yang dulu Sakura kejar kini telah berbalik dan menunggunya yang telah terjatuh untuk berdiri lagi.

"Lalu... Apa yang kau inginkan?" Sakura masih menatap Sasuke, mencari kebenaran yang tersimpan dari mata hitam legam itu. Sasuke menahan nafas sejenak sebelum menyuarakan hatinya. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum memulai kata-kata yang mungkin nantinya akan menurunkan harga dirinya.

"Bisakah kita memulai semuanya dari awal." Sakura membulatkan matanya lebih tak percaya lagi, mulutnya sedikit terbuka guna mengambil pasokan udara yang dirasa tak cukup. Ini bohong 'kan?

Namun sayangnya mata Sasuke sama sekali tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda itu.

"Ap-apa? Kau jangan–"

"Aku tahu, aku tidak pantas meminta ini darimu... Tapi–" Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura yang begitu hangat, mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri. "–tolong berikan aku kesempatan kedua." Sasuke tahu ini bukan pertama kalinya ia mengatakan hal seperti ini pada Sakura. Tapi setelah semua yang terjadi, rasanya kata-kata ini lebih pantas jika ia katakan sekarang.

Sakura bisa merasakan tangan besar yang mendekap tangannya bergetar. Sungguh ia tak tahu harus berkata apa? Ini terlalu mendadak apalagi disaat kondisinya seperti ini. Bahkan saat ini ia tidak tahu apa yang tengah ia rasakan. Senangkah? Bahagiahkah? Atau ia harus takut akan hadirnya Sasuke kembali. Ia hanya tak bisa percaya akan kata-kata pemuda _emo_ itu.

"Aku...aku tidak tahu Sasuke." Sakura terdiam sejenak sambil menatap genggaman tangan Sasuke.

"Mungkin dua hari yang lalu aku merasa senang saat kau mengatakan hal ini. Tapi hari ini semua terasa berbeda." Sakura melepas genggaman tangan Sasuke, tangan putihnya terulur untuk menyentuh pipi tirus Sasuke, ia tersenyum sambil memandang sayu mata _onyx_ itu.

"Tak ada yang aku rasakan hari ini... Saat acara pertunanganmu aku merasa sakit, dan aku pikir aku masih mencintaimu. Tapi hari ini... Aku tidak yakin akan perasaanku sendiri." Dada Sasuke terasa sesak mendengar kata-kata gadis musim semi itu. Rasanya nyawa Sasuke seolah dicabut secara paksa oleh malaikat kematian. Uchiha itu tak ada yang bodoh hingga tak bisa mengartikan kata-kata sederhana seperti itu. Semuanya begitu... Menyakitkan, ini seperti ditolak saat kau mengatakan cinta, atau saat kau meminta maaf dan tak termaafkan.

"Apa–apa tidak–"

"Mungkin, aku masih belum siap Sasuke." Sasuke mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada punggung tangan Sakura yang menempel pada pipinya.

"Aku janji semua akan baik-baik saja, aku mohon... Berikan aku kesempatan lagi." Sasuke mencoba meyakinkan Sakura.

"Kalau boleh jujur aku tidak percaya padamu Sasuke, ini tidak mudah. Kau tahu 'kan hati setiap orang itu berubah-ubah. Aku hanya tidak ingin mengulang kesalahan yang sama."

"Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi..." sahut Sasuke cepat. Sakura melihat sebuah kesungguhan dalam mata sehitam langit malam itu. Sebuah keyakinan yang begitu kuat, keyakinan yang seolah bisa menjebol pertahanannya. Sakura memejamkan matanya sejenak, mengambil sebuah keputusan yang mungkin akan menyelamatkan hatinya dan hati semua orang.

"Baiklah, aku akan mencoba mempercayaimu–" Ada sebuah hawa dingin tak kasat mata menyeruak dalam hati bungsu Uchiha itu.

"–tapi tidak hari ini." Sasuke menatap _emerald_ itu bingung. Sungguh, rasanya ego yang selalu diagung-agungkan kini runtuh hanya dengan warna hijau itu.

"Aku akan memberimu kesempatan, tapi tidak hari ini... Kesempatan itu akan datang saat kau bisa membuatku jatuh cinta lagi Sasuke, saat aku yakin akan keputusanku untuk menerimamu lagi." Sebuah senyuman terpatri indah di wajah manis Sakura. Sekarang semuanya terasa terbalik, saat Sakura memutuskan berhenti mengejar bayangan itu karena tak mampu lagi berdiri dan memilih untuk kembali. Bayangan itu kini berbalik mengejarnya. Karena inilah yang harus Sakura lakukan, karena ia masih belum siap menerima sebuah kenyataan bahwa Sasuke berada didepannya, mengulurkan tangan.

"Baiklah... Aku mengerti, _arigatou_..." Sasuke menggenggam kedua tangan Sakura, mungkin setelah ini hari-harinya akan penuh perjuangan demi mendapatkan apa yang dulu pernah ia lepaskan.

"Lagipula, bukankah aku sudah mengatakan bahwa aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta lagi... Uchiha Sakura."

"_B-baka..._" Wajah Sakura sukses merona mendengar marganya diubah seenaknya oleh Sasuke. Dengan kesal Sakura mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain, setelah melepas paksa genggaman tangan Sasuke. Ternyata ego itu masih tertinggal disana disertai seringaian menawan khas Uchiha.

Ini bukan seolah Sakura balas dendam karena apa yang ia lakukan dulu, bahkan Sakura menerimanya. Hanya saja dengan cara yang berbeda... Kini Sasuke hanya menjabat sebagai teman bagi Sakura, tapi bukan berarti Sakura akan berpaling begitu saja, Sakura masih memberinya kesempatan, hanya tidak di hari ini. Mungkin itu besok, lusa, minggu depan... Atau kapanpun kesempatan itu datang, Sasuke sudah siap. Sasuke sudah menyiapkan semuanya agar Sakura merasa nyaman menduduki hatinya kelak. Bukankah esok itu hari yang berbeda?

Jadi, ia akan berusaha dan berjuang untuk mendapatkan kesempatan itu... Karena kesempatan hanya akan datang bagi mereka yang mau berusaha.

Neji tersenyum miris, sudah lebih dari 15 menit ia hanya berdiri menyandar pada pintu kamar rawat bertuliskan nor 234 itu... Ia mendengar semua yang terjadi sejak ia datang, hatinya teriris. Tapi ini bukanlah akhir, ia juga akan ikut andil dalam hal ini. Akhirnya pemuda Hyuuga itu memilih untuk pergi membiarkan kedua insan itu, hanya hari ini... Ya hari ini saja ia akan mengalah. Namun untuk esok ia juga akan berjuang. Karena esok berbeda dengan hari ini.

Masih belum terlambat untuk mengejarnya... Besok masih ada kesempatan.

Dan ini akan menjadi cerita panjang bagi Sasuke untuk mendapatkan hati Sakura kembali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**FIN~**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jejak Author :**

Pertama-tama author ingin menyampaikan beribu kata maaf atas keterlambatan untuk fict ini m(_ _)m #mendem diri

Author tidak akan marah kalau kalian sudah tidak sudi lagi untuk meripiu T,T #minum baygon

Gooomeeeen, endingnya kayak gini ngegantung lagi DX... Rencana awalnya gak kayak gini, karena saya bingung, akhirnya malah maksa. Huhuhu... Tolong jangan siksa saya, endingnya saya buat gini biar kalian bikin endingnya terserah(?) anggap saja Sasuke jadian lagi ma Sakura okeee #ditusuk

Dan maaf juga untuk typo(s), diksi yang payah, dan tata bahasa yang ancur melebur. Saya masih baru dan awam di FFn

Dan juga ini adalah bagian terakhir dari _Fanfict_ 'Cerita Pendekku' maaf kalau selama saya menyelesaikan cerita ini banyak pihak serta reader's yang gak suka #sungkemin satu-satu

Ya udah dengan hadirnya fict ini saya mau memberitahukan bahwa saya akan kembali ke dunia tulis menulis setelah berhibernasi cukup lama XD

Saya bakalan menuhin fandom SasuSaku sekalian fandom-fandom yang lain (mungkin), mumpung lagi liburan fufufu...

**Big Thank's to :**

**Yoo-chan, fa vanadium, Rise, Kim Keyna, Dorky Taeyeonnie, Ichikawa soma, cherrycaramel, srzkun, Khitara Blue, akaba, Kiana Cerry's, Seisheira, sh6, Koukei Yumisuki, Rizuka Sasusaku hanayuuki, Ichi Yukina Clyne, xxxkshineiiiga21737, Akasuna no Fia, Gimana nanti, Fiyui-chan, Cherry Saraichi, Ucucubi, linda yukarindhatantedlris, Ai Nakamura, Sakura Haruno 1995, Tsurugi de Lelouch, Guest, Erica Christy, Hime Hime Chan, Kyuhyuncho, Uci, YoruChan Kuchiki, Azakayana Yume, Dian-chan, HIromi Toshiko, Ramen Panas, Ishila, abal, novri S, dwinakyonjiyong, ulala, Cherry snow, Ida, .77, Nagi sa Mikazuki ananda, zhizuka no Shituji, Akasuna no Ei-chan**

Maaf untuk yang tidak tertulis dan yang salah penulisan ._.v

Sampai jumpa di cerita saya yang lain #kabur naik sekuter

* * *

Sign,

**Veoryxocie  
**


End file.
